The Story Of Us
by McKnight 2.0
Summary: Kori and Dick have been friends since the day they met years ago, but life and choices threaten to tear them apart. Can they survive the tests of senior year, major life choices and changes, betrayals, and lies? Can something greater come of what they have? Only time will tell, the only problem is the answers may destroy a bond both thought was forever.
1. Chapter 1

**...Hi, guys. It's been a long time, but I have a good excuse. I joined the army and have been away for awhile, therefore haven't had anytime to write. The good news is I have a ton of ideas and a new found motivation. As all of my stories do this will have switching points of view, but as of right now I see a vast majority of it coming from Kori's perspective, also, I currently have this and another story in the works. I'll have a question about that subject at the bottom, but enjoy guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine**.

* * *

This was it. What all teenagers wait for since the very first day of high school. After three long years of tests, early mornings, piles of homework and of course a ton of drama, which is to be expected when you pile a bunch of heavily hormonal teens together, it was finally here. Senior year. My name is Kori Anders and I attend Gotham Academy, a prestigious school on the east coast, specifically for the teenagers of Gotham City's rich and famous. Oh, and you can throw in the handful of people who have athletic or academic scholarships, such as as my friend Victor Stone who is somewhere between the next Steven Hawking and Ray Lewis, being a talented linebacker for the school as well a science genius, knowing everything there is to know about... well, everything.

I myself am the daughter of two representatives of the island country of Tameran, just off the coast of Australia. I moved here at the age of seven due to my parent's job. Though I am decently well liked now and have the most glorious group of friends one could have, it hasn't always been this way. The first couple years I was here I was I was bullied horribly, being called weird and a freak. It was mostly due to my odd customs and my horribly broken English, which took me some time to perfect. Luckily for me I had the luck to meet someone who guarded me through my more awkward stages in elementary school and middle school. That person is of course my best friend and honestly the most cherished individual in the world to me.

You may have heard of him a time or two. He was the adopted son of the world famous Billionaire Bruce Wayne, the crowned prince of Gotham, and the unchallenged king of this school. Yep, he was none other than Dick Grayson himself.

Even as I walk through the front double doors of the school, I find a monstrous banner of him in his black and silver Gotham Knight's football number twelve jersey hanging from the hallway wall, which is meant to advertise to upcoming football season, but really it just goes to show how big of a deal he is at this school.

A slight smile crosses my face as I think back to our first encounter years ago.

I was just a third grader at the time and I was sitting in the sandbox, my tongue poked out as I busily worked on my magnificent sand castle, fit for any princess. I was way into Disney at the time. As I said earlier, at that time I was not well liked, so I did not even attempt to play with the other kids on the playground. Usually I just sat there in that box or walked around the small track that circled the playground. Anything to avoid being made fun of or bullied.

On this day however, something that would change everything took place, almost as if destiny itself intervened. Then again it might have all just been a chance encounter. Who is to know, but on that particular day, for whatever reason, a large fifth grade boy with curly red hair and freckles walked up to my sand castle and kicked it over, sand flying all over my purple dress in the process.

I looked up at the boy, my emerald eyes full of hurt. He laughed and looked over at his friends, who were returning his amusement. I felt a tear begin to form in one of my eyes, but before could fully breakdown, a mysterious blur darted in front of me and knocked the boy to the sandy ground.

It took just a few seconds to gather that the person who had knocked the boy over was none other than Dick Grayson. He had just arrived at the school that day and the only thing I knew about him was that he was quiet, not having said a word since he was introduces by the teacher that morning and that he seemed angry. Not a regular type of anger. No, it was something much deeper than that. Later I would learn the story of his parents murder at the hands of a Gotham crime boss Tony Zucco and his adoption by Bruce Wayne, but in that moment he was just a classmate who had decided to defend me, something no one else had done since my arrival there.

The much larger boy stood up in a fury, embarrassed that he had just been knocked over by someone so much younger and smaller than him. He swung recklessly again and again at Dick but he was literally untouchable, years in the circus enhancing his reflex and speed to far beyond that of the average human, especially an average nine year old. Realizing the entire playground was watching and that he was making a complete fool of himself, the boy quit trying to strike Dick, finding it to be an impossible effort.

"This isn't over kid," the bully spat windedly.

Dick just stared at him coldly, clearly not afraid of the boy. With that the boy stormed off, leaving only Dick and I in the sandbox. What happened next was the first domino to fall in the next ten years of my life. The next thing I knew he sat down across from me and began to pile up sand.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I studied him carefully, are eyes meeting for the first time.

"We're going to build your castle back. It'll be quicker if we work together," he responded, a logical seriousness in his voice that most nine year old just don't possess.

A huge smile took over my face and I began to help him pile the sand up. After that moment not a day passed where we didn't talk. It wasn't much at first. Some days, at least for the first few months, he was zoned out usually, clearly still suffering on the inside. Some days he would barely say anything, but his presence beside me in class or at lunch was enough to comfort me and I think it comforted him too in a way. Eventually he became more open. We started having long conversations and hanging out after school either at my house or at the Manor. He even spent countless hours helping me with my English, reading books to me and having me read them back to him, and in return he asked me to teach him Tameranian, which excited me greatly because no one had ever taken any interest in my culture before then. That was probably the exact moment when I became completely smitten by him. Though we had both have made many other friends since that day, the bond we shared has only gotten stronger and we've only gotten closer.

Over the years, especially in high school, a lot of people from fellow students to even teachers have mistook our relationship for more than friendship. Our close friends love teasing us about how close we are, but I think both he and myself attempt to ignore it. I mean, we're friends. Best friends. Closer than I can even begin to describe, so of course there could never be anything between us, right? I mean he is gorgeous, but it's completely okay to find your best friend attractive. Absolutely nothing wrong with it... I don't think so anyway.

Umm, anyway, I turn down the hallway to where my locker is and I find a gaggle of my friends surrounded the door that leads to the court yard where everyone hangs out and where the seniors get to eat lunch.

On the far left I spot Victor Stone. Vic is a large African American with a booming voice that feels like it could shake the ground at times. If had to describe him in one word it would be massive. He's easily over 6'4 and has arms the size of watermelons. It's no wander he's considered the top high school linebacker in the country. If you didn't know him you'd probably be frightened by him, but he's actually the nicest guy on the entire planet. He's easily more of a teddy bear rather than a grizzly.

Next to his giant like frame is his long time girlfriend Karen Beecher, but even the teachers refer to her as Bee. She's the captain of the cheer leading squad and is absolutely beautiful with her long black hair and her dark complexion. She's so full of energy that I sometimes wonder how anyone could keep up with her. Her goal is to go to NYU next fall to study fashion and eventually own her own design company and I have no doubt that she will accomplish it. If I ever go with Dick to any of Bruce's events I always consult her on what to wear, knowing she won't let me walk out of her house until I look as close to flawless as possible.

Then there is Garfield Logan, the 5'6, dyed green haired, ball of energy. Gar, as he's called, is the school's mascot, parading around the school as a knight the day of every home game. He's considered the class clown and is surprisingly best friends with Vic, both having an obsessive love of cheese pizza and video games. Even though they're the same age Vic takes on the older brother roll and does his best a keep Gar out of trouble and in return Gar keeps Vic from overthinking everything as he tends to do at times.

Rachel Roth is next to him. She's a 5'3 goth girl, who completely stands out in our group, always wearing black and never showing any emotion. Her story is similar to mine. During middle school she was bullied very badly, but one day someone made the mistake of knocking her books out of her hand in front of Vic and Dick. While Vic helped her gather her books, Dick made a few threats to the boy who had committed the act and whatever he said must have worked because the boy never even looked in her direction again.

Every since that day Rachel had been apart of our group. At first she didn't say much, simply deciding to read while the rest of us engaged in various conversations, but now she's more than happy to share her opinion on whatever topic we happen to be on at the moment.

After her is Donna Troy. She is sure to be the first female president of the United States. She's involved in everything that happens in Gotham Academy, being captain of the schools volleyball team, head of the homecoming and prom committees, and you can't forget class president. Also, she happens to be model like gorgeous, standing 5'8 with tan skin, long, curly, dark hair, and a killer smile. She's easily the most popular girl in school and rightfully so. She's amazing and there for any of us the second we need her.

Wally West, a tall, lean, red head, with huge grin, is on her left. Wally is a ...special person. He's cocky, egotistical, irritating, yet somehow probably the most likable person on the planet. You can't have a conversation with him without laughing, mostly do to how animated he is when he talks. I've never actually seen Wally sit still for more than five seconds, which probably is part of the reason that he is captain of the track and basketball team. I believe he holds the state record for the 100 meter sprint and easily the best basketball player in our school.

The only one missing from our group is of course Dick, who for some reason is never on time for anything for whatever reason. As I near the group, Vic is the first to notice me, and automatically exclaims in his booming voice, "good morning, little lady." The rest of the group is alerted to my presence and they all turn to me with pleasant smiles and greet me similarly.

I smile and wave back, greeting everyone with a good morning and a smile before finding me a place next to Donna.

"Well, don't you look cute today" Bee says referring to my purple crop top and tight fitted jeans. "A certain quarterback you trying to impress?" she teasingly jokes.

I frown at her in response. How are they going to start this on the first day back? "No, but speaking of Dick, where is he?"

Wally shrugs. "You know how he is. I'm willing to bet money he'll be late to his own funeral."

Everyone made sounds of agreement before Donna interjected. "I tried texting him this morning to see if I could get a ride while my car is in the shop, but he didn't text me back so I have no idea."

I shrugged just thinking about it. I talked to him last night and he seemed okay, though I did hear Alfred telling hims someone was at the door for him in the background and after that he seemed in a rush to go.

Just then the crowded hallway begins to part like the Red Sea and sure enough its for him, Gotham's prince, the 6'2, lean muscle framed, ice blue eyed, future NFL Quarterback, Dick Grayson.

It's odd, apart of me hates the way the girls look at him. I know what they want. They want the life style, the money, and the fame and I think that he deserves someone better than that. Then again that would mean that he'd actually want more than a one night stand. He's never actually had a girlfriend except last summer when he had a fling with the police commissioner's daughter Barbra Gordon, who was a senior here last year before heading off to Stanford University for college

Come to think of it, I wasn't the biggest fan of that either. Hanging out with Dick is a big majority of what my summers consist of, so I felt really alone when that was taken away from me. Needless to say I was more than happy when they broke up even though I'm not totally sure what caused it. He just said they had a few issues that couldn't be fixed and I accepted that, just happy to have best friend back on a full time basis. I'm clingy I guess. I don't know what I'm going to do if for some reason we don't go to the same college in the fall. As right now I'm considering USC, but Dick has offers from all of the top football programs in the nation so he could go nearly anywhere at this point. I guess I'll just cross that bridge when I'm come to it.

"What up Richie Rich?" Vic exclaims as they share one of their overly complicated handshakes.

"Yeah, why didn't you text me back this morning?" Donna scolds, poking him in the center of his chest. "I needed a ride and because of you Vic had to drive all the way across town to get me."

"Sorry," Dick raises his hands in defense. "I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. I wasn't home last night and I left my phone at the house."

"Where were you?" I ask, confused.

Dick just smirks before slyly glancing over a skinny blonde who stands at her locker looking in our direction. "I went out. Didn't make it back before morning."

I roll my eyes and feel my stomach kind of fall a bit. I don't know why he messes around these girls. I'm still a virgin and am more than content than to wait until I meet someone who I plan to marry. Rather it's my culture or my morals I don't know.

"You dog, you," Wally grins, noticing the same thing I did.

"She's the reason you couldn't give me a ride?" Donna shames him. "Oh, you're in so much trouble. You owe me."

"What do you want MS. President?" Dick responds jokingly, standing up super straight.

"Car rides to and from school everyday until my car is out of the shop," she quickly responds.

"Deal," Dick replies with a charming smile, extending his hand out and shaking hers.

Just then the bell rings and the traffic in the hallway picks up dramatically, everyone headed to their perspective classes.

"Well, this is it dudes," Gar begins.

"Senior year," Dick finishes. "Here we go guys," he says, throwing his arms over mine and Donna's shoulders, while Wally jumps on to his back.

* * *

 **There's chapter one. What did you like? What did you hate? Also, like I said at the top, I have a question for all of you. Do you want me to do two stories at once or finish this one out before starting the next one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know, two chapters in a day. Don't get too used to it, I just didn't think chapter one gave enough to give you a good feel for the story. Also, chapter two was done so why not? Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Over two weeks have passed since the first day of school, which means two weeks down to graduation and seemingly forever to go. I thought that senior year was going to be amazing but as of right now it has been pretty much the same as last year and just as the year before Dick was really busy, with practice, talking to scouts, and of course his usual activity with girls.

Maybe it's wrong of me, but I hate when he has so much going on. I know I have my own things to keep me busy, like school work, cheer leading, prepping for college, and hanging out with every one else, but... I've literally spent half of my life with him, so forgive me if I'm a little attached.

Sighing, I grab my history book out of my locker and shut the door, but as I do I let out a loud 'eep' sound, surprised to find Dick standing on the other side of me.

"Scare you?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yes," I retort, hitting his shoulder.

He laughs me off before taking my book and purple bag from me, tucking the book under his arm and throwing the bag lazily on his back. One of his more charming qualities is that he is quite chilvaries, at least to me he always is. Most guys wouldn't be to quick to carry a purple bag on their back, but then again, who was going to say anything about Dick Grayson?

"You know," he begins, throwing his free arm over my shoulder to lead me down the hallway, "we haven't hung out all week."

"I'm aware," I reply matter-of-factly. "It's not my fault that is the case though."

"Yeah, I know, but how about tonight? You, me, popcorn, all night movies? What do you think? Right after tonight's game, we head straight to the manor. No after party or anything. Sound good?" he asks nudging me persuasively, me giggling in response.

Me staying the night at the manor wasn't that uncommon of thing. I did a lot during the summer, but usually it was our entire group. It has been at least a year since it was just him and I, so I have to admit I'm a little excited by the idea. Don't get me wrong, my parents are super strict, especially about boys, but Dick and I have been spending the night at each others houses since we were nine. They know there is no harm in Yeah, it. Also the fact that both my mom and dad love him like a son doesn't hurt. "It sounds great," I happily agree.

"Cool," he replies as we arrive at the entrance to my history class and he hands me my bag and books.

"Good luck in the game tonight," I say gleefully.

"Luck? Haven't you heard?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow. "I'm Dick Grayson. Luck isn't needed he jokingly adds, before winking charmingly and walking off.

"Love you," I scream.

He quickly spins around mid step and points at me at. "Back at you," he exclaims he exclaims before continuing on his way.

I guess I can see why people wold assume we were together.

...

 _"Grayson takes the snap, drops back, avoids the pass rush, and launches the ball down field. The speedy number eighty Wally West is there and... he makes an easy catch! Touchdown Gotham Acadamy Knights! And that'll be it folks. Grayson's sixth touchdown pass of the night has put this one away,"_ the announcer in the press box explodes and I listen from the sideline where I cheer beside Bee. Cheer leading was never really my thing, but I knew that some extracurricular would look good on my college application so I figured cheer leading was as good as any. Also, we got out of school early on games days so that was a plus too.

I watch Dick celebrate with Wally, Vic and the rest of his teammates as the crowd erupts into outrageously loud cheers. He takes off his helmet and begins to jog my way, while everyone else hangs back at midfield, still celebrating their victory. I notice how the rest of the girls tense up as he stops just short of me, almost afraid that his gaze will fall on them and they won't know what to say.

"See that beautiful performance?" he asks jokingly.

"Oh my gosh, you were so amazing," I say, shaking my pom-poms as sarcastically as possible.

He laughs, shaking his head. "Going to change. See you at the manor in a bit?"

I just nod in confirmation before he absently touches my side then jogs off the field, waving to the cheering crowd as he does. I f

...

"I ring he door bell of Wayne Manor, a mansion so monstrously large it would actually be quite easy to find yourself lost within it's walls if you weren't familiar with the house's layout. I adjust the purple bag with clothes in it on my shoulders as the door open, revealing Alfred, Bruce's long time care giver and the head of the Manor's large butler staff. He was a nice man with a English accent and an old charm. He always baked deserts for us growing up and sometimes let us help out when we got a little older. He was not only like a grandfather to Dick, but also to me as well.

"Ah, Ms. Kori. Good to see you have arrived safely," Alfred spoke elegantly, moving to the side of the doorway to allow me entrance.

"It's good to see you too, Alfred," I reply with a cheerful smile.

"Master Dick is expecting you. He is upstairs in his room."

I smile and nod before I continue in and on my way to the staircase down the hallway which lead to the family quarter of the manor. The wooden staircase was long, probably well over a hundred steps and a journey I had made a thousand times since my childhood. Dick is lucky that the the manor has a kitchen on the second floor, otherwise I'm sure he'd broken his neck on the way to get a midnight snack at some point.

When I reach the family wing, I see a long hallway similar to what you'd see in a hotel. Dick's room is the first on the left. After that there is Tim's room, Dick's adopted little brother, who is a freshmen this year. Honestly you'd find it hard to believe they weren't actually related, by the way they look, and I know for a fact neither one of them don't consider the other their brother. They honestly love... and hate each other like family.

Arriving at Dick's door, I knock. "Dick, it's me."

"It's open," I hear him call and I walk him to find him in blue gym shorts, drying off with a towel.

"Shower?"

He nods. "Had to. The man stink was bad" he jokes as he runs the towel over his head one final time before tossing it into the laundry basket on the other side of the room. "I'm sure there were at least a few scouts there tonight. I had to go all out."

"About that," I begin as I move to sit on his bed that was covered in a simple black comforter. "Do you know where you're going yet?" The reason I ask is no secret to him. I am going to USC next fall and I want nothing more than to him to come with me. Every girl dreams of going to college with their best friend, rooming together, and sharing the four year stuggle that is college. My best friend just so happens to be a guy, and tha guy just so happens to be Dick Grayson, which makes no difference to me.

"I don't know," he replies as he takes a seat beside me. "I'm thinking west coast, you know? Oregon, Stanford, UCLA... USC," he says with a slow smile creeping across his face.

"Really?" I ask, nearly tackling him onto the bed and somehow ending up almost directly on top of him, which most people would find odd, but it just wasn't for us.

He laughs and places his hands behind his head, his cut biceps flexing as he did. "Yeah, I mean it's definitely an option. I've talked to the coaches and they say they'd love to have me, it's a good academic school, they send a lot of players to the NFL..."

"I'll be there," I add in quickly as I roll off of him to lay at his side.

He laughs. "Yeah, you'll be there, but I'm not making any decisions until signing day. There's a lot of time left and I just want to focus on playing football and enjoying senior year."

"Fine," I sigh, making my frustration clear to him. I know he has to do what's best for him and his future, but I haven't been apart from him for more than a couple of days since I was a kid, so yes I'm a little uncomfortable with the thought of being away from him. "Let me go change out of these clothes and we can start watching some movies.

He smiles and nods before I get up and disapear into his bathroom, emerging moments later with a baggy red t-shirt which I'm fairly sure was his at one point, and matching red pair of pajama pants. My red hair which had hung to my mid back was now sitting in a messy bun on my head. Most girls who were in his presence went all out to look the best they absolutely could, but I was way past that with him. Sometimes I didn't even wear a bra. Tonight may or may not be one of those times.

The night was truly amazing. Pizza, horror movies, and countless long talks, some serious but most just goofy. Eventually around two or three in the morning we ended up falling asleep, Dick at the head of the bed laying face down in the pillow like he's always slept, and me laying across the bed, my head resting on his back. Not exactly sure how we ended up in this position, but the sleep was one of the most peaceful I can remember in a while.

* * *

The fist five weeks of school had come and gone and I was still counting the days until graduation. Despite the days going by as slow as they possibly could everything was right in the world. The Gotham Knights were undefeated, Dick was on fire, and it was Saturday. This particular weekend was going to be a good one. The rest of our friends had their own things going on so Dick asked me to meet him here this morning so we could go out to a movie and get some dinner, which I'm beyond excited about. When Dick and I hung out it usually consisted of laying around one of our houses and watching movies or playing in the giant arcade of the manor, which included a bowling alley, so I was pretty excited about us getting out for a bit.

I ring the doorbell and as usual Alfred answers shortly thereafter. "Ahh, hello, Ms. Kori. I assume you're looking for Master Dick?"

I nod cheerfully." "Yes. Is he upstairs?"

Alfred sighs. "Actually Ms. Kori, Master Dick and Mr. West never returned from their night out last night," he says referring to Wally. "We have attempted to get in contact with him all morning, but have had no such luck as of yet. Master Bruce was quite upset with him early."

I just frown. How could Dick make plans with me then bail? I'm so mad at him and I know if he is out with Wally he's up to no good. I'm willing to be he's laid up in bed right now with some girl whose name he probably doesn't even know.

"You are more than welcome to come in and wait Ms. Kori," he says moving out of the way of the door.

I don't know why I do, but I walk in, knowing I should just leave.

"Master Bruce is in a business meeting currently, but once he is out we will have lunch. Please, make yourself comfortable until then." With that he walks off to do whatever he needs to accomplish.

Sighing in frustration with Dick, I walk off to the downstairs living room, mostly so because I don't feel like walking upstairs and secondly because I want to know the second he walks through the door, so I can yell at him... or something. I really haven't figured out what I'm going to do yet.

When I enter the living room, I'm surprised to find a tall, muscular, brunette teenage boy sitting on the couch watching tv. He had ocean blue eyes, a strong jaw line and was... well, hot.

"Um, hi," I say rather awkwardly, obtaining his attention from the tv.

He looks in my direction and stares at me for a moment, I suppose to surprised to find me there. He then quickly stands, pulling down his red hoodie as he does. "Ohh... um, hi. I didn't see you there. Roy Harper," he introduces himself, extending his hand out to mine.

"Kori," I respond politely, shaking his much larger hand. "Are you one of Dick's friends?" I ask curiously, pretty certain I'd never seen him before. I mean, I'm certain I would remember anyone who looked like him.

"Um, no," he says with nervous sounding laugh, rubbing the back of his head as he does. "My Uncle Oliver is meeting with Mr. Wayne about some kind of joint energy project between Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises. I just tagged along because I was bored," he explains before looking me over once more. "So, do you live here? Or our you his girlfriend?" he asks.

I laugh nervously at this but I don't know why. "No, we're just really good friends. We were supposed to hang out today but he ditched me."

"Sorry to hear that," he replies sounding truthful. "But," Roy begins, moving over to the couch to take his seat back. "I wouldn't mind some company if you feel like hanging around for a bit."

"Okay," I agree, hoping he can't see my blush, and take a seat on the couch somewhat near him. We sat their for probably about two hours and watched The Big Bang Theory, a show which we both had a love for. Not much conversation happened, me being too nervous to say much and him seeming the same way, which I found odd. In my experience guys who looked like him, mainly Dick, were super confident and didn't seem to get nervous over anything. So, yes, it was odd... but cute at the same time.

Eventually I hear a door open from far down the hallway, most likely coming from Bruce's home office and eventually lay my on Bruce and who I assume is Roy's Uncle Oliver. I have seen him before, on tv or maybe some magazine cover, but either way I can see where Roy got his looks from. I've never found Bruce attractive, but that was because he was like a second dad to me, but Oliver on the other was sexy in an older, more sophisticated way with his grey suit and his clean cut brown hair.

"Kori," Bruce greets me with a light smile and a nod before turning to his new business partner. "Oliver, I'm sorry you didn't have a chance to meet Dick but this will do just as well. This is Kori Anders, daughter of the Ambassadors for Tameran. She's been running up my electric bill and eating my food almost as long as Dick has," he says with seriousness but I can hear the affection underneath.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Anders. I see you've already met my nephew Roy here," he says motioning toward the teen. "He's actually more like my son. I've been his legal guardian since he was a little tyke," he says, ruffling Roy's hair, who frowns in response. I glance at him, curious where his parents are. Maybe he has more in common with Dick than just looks.

Before I can dig any deeper, my attention is drawn back to Oliver and Bruce's conversation. "Well, Bruce it was pleasure. I look forward to getting to project underway. I'd love to stay and chat more but unfortunately I have to get back to Star City."

They shake hands and exchange goodbyes, before Bruce turns toward the hallway to lead Oliver out. Roy goes to follow them, but before he gets out of the living room he turns back to me. "Umm, hey Kori, next time I'm in Gotham do you want to hang out or something?"

"Umm, yeah that sounds great," I reply, my smile uncontrollable. We exchange numbers and goodbyes before Roy leaves and I decided to join him not long after. I'm of Dick ditching me for girls and I'm not going to put up with it anymore.

* * *

 **Follow, favorite, and review. Tell me your opinions. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, fair warning, this chapter is dark. Very dark. I suggest some people to avoid it all together. Either way, enjoy.**

* * *

It's Monday and I dread going to school more than I ever have. For one it's homecoming week and I know its going to be kind of crazy and as a cheer leader I have a lot of responsibilities, such as organizing events, participating in the homecoming parade, setting up for the dance, which no senior goes to, and of course cheering at the game. Also, I know Dick is going to be there and I really don't want to talk to him. He texted me four or five times Saturday afternoon after I left and six or seven times throughout Sunday trying to get me to talk to him, but if it's so easy for him to ditch me for some random girl then obviously I'm not as important to him as I would like to believe myself to be.

I'm sort of nervous as I walk through the front doors of the school, not knowing what he'll say to me, or rather, what I'll say back. I don't understand the way I feel right now. I'm so mad at him, but it's not like I haven't had plans change last second with my other friends. Something about him choosing someone, especially another girl, over me just gets under my skin for some reason.

I find my friends standing in their usual spot beside the court yard door, sharing casual conversations before the bell rings for class. "Morning, Kori," Donna greets me, everyone else following suit, everyone except Wally, who avoids my presence like the plague, fearing my anger most likely, and the absent Dick.

Normally I'd question where Dick was, but today I don't care... or at least I'm doing my absolute best to pretend like I don't. Eventually the bell rings for class and we all disperse, Dick not showing up. I'm not sure rather I hope he shows up later or not. In someways I'm hoping to put off the confrontation as long as possible, but another part of me just wants to get it over with, knowing that it's inevitable.

Sighing, I head to my first class, all hopes of a good day gone.

* * *

I stand at my locker before third period exchanging out Science for English books and despite the noise of kids running through hallway and teens chattering, I'm more than aware when someone walks up behind me. Turning around, my stomach falls when I find Dick standing there, not sure that I'm ready to see him just yet.

"Hey, Kor," he says, a softness in his voice.

"I have to get to class," I respond simply, before trying to walk past him, knowing beforehand he'd stop me just as he did.

"Please, wait," he pleads, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to him and as hard as I try not too, as hard as I fight against it, my eyes meet his and now I am frozen in place, amazed by their crystal like beauty. "Kori, I'm sorry. I could try to explain, but there's no good excuse. I messed up. I should have been there on time. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me, but at least let me make it up to you."

What I want to say is something along the lines of 'I don't need you to make anything up to me. I'm perfectly fine. I must go now,' but what came out was something completely different. "...How?"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two light blue pieces of paper. "I think these are a start."

"What are those?" I question, unable to read the small text on them. Technically, I'm supposed to wear glasses, but they look horrible on me, and the idea of putting contacts in my eye frightens me for whatever reason, so I just kind of deal with it.

"Tickets to next month's Taylor Swift concert in New York," he replies with an honest smile on his face as he hands me one of the tickets, so I can get a better look at it.

"Oh my X'hal," I breathe as I look it over. Dick knows how big of a Taylor Swift fan I am. I can't believe he did this. "But... how?" I ask. "This show has been sold out for months."

"I know a guy," he shrugs simply. "Oh, and if that wasn't enough to get me back on your good side," he begins, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two white pieces of laminated paper, "theses backstage passes might help."

My eyes just widen as he hands me one. Only Dick could pull something like this off. I know I should still be angry at him and that if I accept his apology it may make him think he just can buy me off every time I get angry with him, but I just can't not love him right now. "Dick, this is amazing. Really."

"Sooo, does that mean I'm forgiven for being an idiot?" he asks sheepishly.

"...Under one condition. You make it an us night. No phones, no girls, no drama. Just us," I demand.

"Agreed," he smiles, clearly relieved. Dick and I share a hug, but it goes longer than I expect it to. We usually just share little side hugs when we part ways to go to class, but this was deeper. I guess this is a 'after fight hug.' I like it. It's warm. Comforting. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed when it ends. "See you later?"

"Yep," I respond out of breath for a reason I'm not sure of. I'm not sure if I even understand to extent to which he has me wrapped around his finger.

* * *

Homecoming week was well underway, it already being Wednesday, meaning we currently are running low on time to accomplish all that needs to be done before Friday. I'm currently in the middle of decorating the auditorium where the dance will take place, alongside Bee, Gar, Donna, who is basically supervising everyone, and a large group of other seniors.

Bee and I sit on the auditorium stage, making sure the white lights that will be hung from the ceiling later today are all functional. It's a boring job for the most part, but it's better than working on the homecoming parade. Decorating floats sounds fun, but in actuality, it's a ridiculous amount of work.

"So," Bee begins, making conversation. "You going to the homecoming after party this year?"

The homecoming after party was a tradition carried on for as long as anyone could remember. While the homecoming dance was for everyone, it was usually just freshmen, sophomores, and a handful of juniors who actually went. Everyone else went to the after party, which always took place at someone's house and often was wild and out of control. Last year the cops even got called, but other than that it was a good night.

"Maybe," I shrug. "I just assumed I'd do whatever you guys did."

"Girl, you know I'm going. I got to get my dance on," she exclaims, beginning to wave her body back and forth, which is impressive even from a sitting position.

I just laugh. "Yeah, it sounds fun." Just then my phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pants pocket to find a text from Roy that simply says "Hey, beautiful." Roy and I have been texting here and there since last weekend, but this is the first time he referred to me as beautiful.

A huge smile and possibly a blush makes itself known on my face, and Bee, being as noisy as she is, immediately begins to question me. "What, or rather who you smiling about?"

"Oh, umm, it's no one," I dismiss as I text him back a simple hey with a smiley face. I haven't told anyone about my interaction with Roy. I don't know why exactly, but I'm nervous about it getting back to Dick. I mean, what will he think?

"I ain't never smiled that big for no one," Bee responds before slyly grabbing my phone from me and looking over the texts. I don't even try to stop her, knowing she could keep it away from me as long as she felt the need to. "Who's Roy?" she asks with a grin as she hands me my phone back.

"He's just a guy I met last weekend."

"Is he cute?" she questions naturally.

"... Okay, he's gorgeous. I mean like model like gorgeous," I exclaim, unable to stop myself.

"When do I get to meet him then?" Bee asks, and I notice our voices becoming louder.

"I don't know. He lives out of town, but soon maybe, but just please don't tell Dick yet," I plead.

She rolls her eyes at me with her sassy smirk that I've come to know so well. "Whatever you say, girl."

* * *

 _"Grayson has put on a show tonight ladies and gentleman. With that touchdown pass, he has set the all time record for touchdowns in a high school career,"_ the announcer in the press box exclaims and the crowd begins to roar. I don't know much about football, but what I do know it that Dick is really good at it. Thanks to him this game had been over since the first quarter and now in the fourth with less than two minutes to go and a score of 56 to 17 people are starting to clear out of the stands and head to their cars or into the auditorium for the dance.

I watch from the sidelines where I cheer beside Bee as the clock winds down to zero and the remaining crowd erupts into cheers. I just stand there and wait till everyone is done celebrating, laughing slightly when Vic dumps a cooler of Gatorade over Dick's head when he isn't looking. Just another American sports tradition I'll never understand.

Eventually, after fifteen minutes or so, everything settles down and the remaining crowd clears out besides a few stragglers, and my friends all begin to gather around where Bee and I stand. "What's the plan?" Donna asks, trying to figure out what the next move was.

"We all need to change," Dick replied, referring to himself, Vic, Wally, and Gar.

"So do we," I add for Bee and myself.

"Everyone got their change of clothes?" Vic questioned, everyone confirming they did with a 'yep' or a nod. We had discussed yesterday that if we wanted to get a parking space at the party we needed to get there as quickly as possible, so everyone needed to bring a change of clothes so none of us had to go 'home after the game.

"Alright, we'll go change and meet back at the vehicles. Kori, Wally, and Donna can ride with me," Dick adds in, talking to no one particular.

"Alright, everyone else can load up in Elanor." Elanor was Vic's blue mustang that he cherished almost as much as he did Bee. Vic was the first to get his license, so we'd been riding around in that car since we were 16.

With that, we all headed off to the locker room and changed. I personally wanted to look cute tonight, so I wore a black crop top and and some dark skinny jeans, which Bee personally had picked out for me earlier. By the time the girls and myself exited the locker room, the boys were already waiting by their vehicles. Not having to do their make up obviously saved them a lot of time unsurprisingly. Something did surprise me however. Dick looked... sexy. Now, I know that sounds a little odd, but it's true. I know he's Dick Grayson and he always looks good, but tonight it's something completely different. Maybe it how the black button up shirt with rolled up sleeves fits to his muscular frame or maybe it's how his ice blue eyes seem to glow in the moonlight, but either way it's certainly working for him... but like I have said, there's absolutely nothing wrong with finding your best friend attractive.

"Let's go ladies," Wally calls from where he sits on the hood of Dick's black, custom Lamborghini that probably is worth more than my house. "Wally's got him some vixens to meet," he continues, causing almost everyone to roll their eyes in unison. Like I have said before Wally is... special.

We arrive at the house party, which is being hosted by Blake Martin, the son of a New York Senator. I'm guessing his parents are out of town, otherwise I doubt this would be happening. Once we walk through the front door of the monstrous house everything seems to stop for a moment as the number of people pause in their footsteps to look over at Dick, him being the star of the team. Suddenly in the silence, someone, presumably another football player, screams at the top of their lungs, "that's my quarterback," and the crowd once again bursts into an uproar. As we make our way to the living room, I stick as close to Dick as possible. Mostly because people move out of the way for him and secondly because I want hang out with him tonight and it'd be to easy to lose him at this party. As we walk, I notice how the already drunken girls look at him with their flirtatious eyes and I can't help but to roll my eyes. Keeping Dick to myself will certainly be a challenge tonight.

* * *

The night has went well so far, it now being around midnight. I've had a couple of drinks, not nearly enough to be drunk, but enough to be relaxed. I've never really been big on drinking. I find it distasteful to get sloppy drunk... and my parents would kill me if I came home drunk. My older sister, Kom, had a habit of coming home at all hours of the night drunk or high when she was in high school and they don't want me to be like that. I just drink enough to get rid of my anxiety.

Like now for example. Usually I'd be to shy to dance in front of people, even if a large group was dancing, but tonight I find myself having a blast dancing with Dick. Maybe it's just because I'm a little tipsy, but I'm hyper aware of how close our bodies are as we dance to the music, how hard his muscles are as my hands glide against them, how sexy everything about him is. I notice that are bodies are growing closer and closer and I look up at him, my emerald eyes looking over his gorgeous face, but eventually they fall on his lips, which seem so comforting...so warm. Oh, Xhal! I want to kiss him! Oh no, Kori! What are you thinking! Stop! Too much alcohol clearly.

"Hey, Dick, I need to go to the bathroom," I yell over the music. "I'll be back." He just nods with a smile before releasing my hand and grabbing Donna's who was dancing next us beforehand and beginning to dance with her. I just need to splash some water on my face and I'll be okay. I can't think like this. As I near the bathroom, which is located down a hallway just off the living room, I feel someone grab my hand, and believing it's Dick I turn around to find Chance Adams. Chance is a defensive linemen on the football team, so naturally he's huge, standing about 6'4 and weighing around 260 pounds. He also has reputation as a drunk, which is evident by how quickly I can pick up the smell of alcohol on him.

"Hey, sexy," he begins, pulling me back to where I am between him and the hallway wall. I feel extremely uncomfortable, but that only intensifies when he bends down to where his mouth is touching my ears and says, "want have some fun?"

"No," I answer shortly and try to move past him, but right as I try he pushes me back against the wall, with such force it knocks the wind out of me. He then drags me into the room directly across from us, quickly shutting and locking the door as he pulls me inside.

"Didn't you hear," he starts, powerfully pushing me onto the bed in the center of the room, before quickly leaping on top of me, so that I have absolutely no chance of moving. "No one tells me no." He then rips my shirt open so that my black bra is showing and drunkenly smiles, licking his lips at the same time. "Oh, this is going to be a good fuck."

I have literally never been more scared in my entire life and as tears fall from eyes, I scream at the top of my lungs," Dick, help!" I don't know if it'll do any good. I doubt anyone can hear me over the sound of the music, but I just pray to X'hal that somehow Dick will hear me.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" he spits, slapping me in the face so hard I taste blood. "Scream again and I'll choke you till you pass out!" What he does next makes cry even harder. His hands begin to rub in between my legs and his tongue licks my neck. This continues for probably only a few seconds, but it felt like hours. I then feel him rip open my pants and I close my eyes, not wanting to see anymore, but before he can continue, I hear the door being kicked from it's hinges and the next thing I know his weight is lifted off of me. I open my eyes to see Dick mounted on top of Chance who lays on the wooden floor of the room.

"How dare you touch her you son of a bitch," Dick screams, a violent anger in his voice. He then begins to punch Chance in the face repeatedly until it's covered in blood. He then gets up and I think he's done, but instead of halting his assault he begins to kick Chance in the ribs until at least a few, if not all, are broken and then stomps on his face and throat over and over again, no plan of stopping. I leap from the bed and try to stop Dick before he kills him, but he's lost it at this point and just continues to make Chance pay for ever existing. Luckily for me, just seconds later, Vic and Wally rush into the room and grab him, pulling him off of Chance, who lost conciseness, some time ago.

And just when I think it's over, I see flashing blue and red lights out the window and I have a feeling the cops aren't here because of the party.

* * *

 **Told you it was dark. Review, follow, and favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys gave great feedback for the last chapter. I really appreciate the feedback. It's very motivating to know you guys are enjoying my work.**

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

So, here I find myself on what was supposed to be a great Friday night, sitting on a wooden bench in a Gotham City jail cell, next to guys who did who knows what to earn a place in here. Shortly after the three cop cars and an ambulance arrived at the site of the party, teens began to flee in every direction like roaches when a light was turned on. I made Vic get our friends out of there, making him promise me that he'd get them home safe. They didn't need to be there when the cops found me and the bloodied Chance on the floor. I knew nothing good would come of it.

The hardest part of the night was not going to jail, I knew that was going to happen the second I saw the blue and red flashing lights from the room's window. No, it was having to watch Kori cry and reach for me as Vic drug her from the room. She didn't want to leave me. She didn't care that she was a minor and had alcohol in her system. All she was concerned with was that I was going to be okay. That's the reason she's the most important thing in the world to me and it's why I lost it when I saw Chance on top of her. There's a monster inside of me, I know that, one that holds an entire world of anger, and it all released in that moment. I could have killed him. What's a scarier thought than that is that I think I would have if Vic and Wally didn't stop me.

Sighing, I shake my head. I just hope Kori's okay. I can't imagine what's she's going through right now and I want nothing more than to be there for her, that is if I ever get out of here. For all I know I could be facing prison time.

Just then, I hear the holding cell open and I turn to see Commissioner Gordon, my ex girlfriend's father, standing there alongside Bruce, who looks absolutely pissed. Oh boy. I think I'd rather just stay in the cell. "Dick Grayson," the commissioner called, looking directly at me. 'Here we go' I think to myself before standing and walking to where the duo stands, my eyes avoiding Bruce's disapproving gaze the entirety of the short walk.

"Dick, you're lucky to be getting out of here tonight. That boy is in the hospital with four broken ribs and a broken nose," the commissioner scorns. "I could easily charge you with assualt with an attempt to kill, maybe even attempted murder, so consider yourself fortunate that you had no criminal record and he has a past history of situations like this. I'll still have to speak to the victim to get the entire story, but it looks like your going to get off. If it happens again though, I'm going to have to go after you, understand?"

I just nod like a child who had just gotten in trouble. He then begins to walk off, but before he gets more than ten feet away he turns back around. "This is off the record, but if I walked in on someone doing that to my wife, I'd probably done the same thing." And with that he was off, leaving me feeling a little better until I realize I am now alone with Bruce. Shit.

My eyes drift over to him and I find him staring at me, arms crossed and clearly not happy.

"What?" I ask.

"Let's go," he deadpans, but me, having been raised by him I know there's anger underneath. I've learned a lot about Bruce's complicated personality over the years and one of the things I have figured out is that when he is yelling at you, you're okay. It's when he's quiet that you have to worry.

After I was given all my personal items back from the front desk officer, like my phone and wallet, I texted all of my friends and let them know I was okay and out of jail, all of my friends except Kori. There's nothing I can say to her through a text message. I have to go see her... that is if Bruce decides not to kill me.

Even though he's driving and looking directly at the road ahead, I know he's thinking about all the ways he could kill me and if the prison time would be worth it. God, I hope it isn't. "Bruce," I begin before being cut off.

"Not now, Dick," he says in almost a growl.

"Bruce, come on. I..."

"Stop, Dick!" he yells as he pulls the car to the side of the road, away from all the early morning work traffic. "Do you realize where you'd be right now if Jim Gordon wasn't the commissioner and I didn't have the influence that I do? On your way to prison, Dick," he roars, answering himself in the process.

Bruce has yelled at me before, but I never seen him this angry. "I had to. He was going to rape Kori," I retort, arguing my case.

"No!" he roars "All you had to do was get him off and remove her from the situation. That's it. You chose to hurt him, Dick! You easily could have killed him and you wanted to! I couldn't have saved you from that! I could have lost you!" The moment he says that it surprises me and I think him too. Bruce isn't one to show any type of affection so it's understable why I'm a little shocked.

He sighs and looks out the driver's side window before turning back to me, his eyes softer than before."When I took you in, my hope was that I could save you from becoming, well, me. I didn't want you to grow up angry, but clearly I have failed. Despite how hard you try to run from it, I know the hate still burns in you. I know that because I feel the same way even after all these years. It may be too late for me, but it's not for you. I watched you grow up and become the man you are. Even though we aren't blood, you might as well be because you are my son and I want the best for you, so please let it go. Let the anger and the hate go," he pleads placing his hand on my shoulder.

Feeling tears in my eyes, I swallow fighting not to cry. Bruce has never been that up front to me before. "I'm sorry. I'll do better. I promise."

He nods, squeezing my shoulder before returning to the wheel and pulling out into the road. I know we have had a lot of differences, but maybe, just maybe, this could be a turning point for us.

* * *

After arriving home, I immediately head into the garage filled with tons of classic and newer vehicles to get my jet black sports bike that can easily top 150 miles per hour. Wally has my Lamborghini at his house, having drove it home after the party. It's only about 7 in the morning, but I'm certain he's already using it to fly through the streets of Gotham..

I rev the powerful engine on my bike before blasting off at a speed that Alfred would lecture me for, my only thought being to make sure Kori was okay. Her house is only about ten minutes from mine, but I get there in seven, probably breaking a half dozen traffic laws, which I know isn't smart considering I literally just got out of jail, but some things are just more important.

I arrive in her driveway and look up at the large, two-story, white house with a balcony on both the right and left sides, which I know one leads to Kori's room and the other to her parents. Placing my helmet on one of the handles on my bike, I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. Her father, a tall, slinder man with both Kori's hair and skin tone answers the door seconds later.

"Ah, Dick. It's good to see you're okay. Please come in," he instructs, moving out of the way to welcome me in. I enter and follow him a short distance to the living room, where I find her mother, a beautul women who is the spitting image of her daughter, sitting on their elagent purple couch. I learned a long time ago that purple is a powerful color in their culture, it representing royalty and wealth.

"Dick," she says standing and walking over to hug me, tears in her eyes. "Thank X'hal you're okay."

We heard the whole story about what happened," her father adds. "You have no idea how greatful I am that you were there. If you weren't... nevermind," he haults, probably not wanting to think about it. "Let's just all be glad it didn't go any further."

"She's been upstairs crying ever since Wally brought her in last night," her mother included. "Donna, Rachel, and Karen offered to stay with her, but she refused, saying that she just wanted to be left alone. She wont even talk to me or Marin and I don't know what to do to help her," she cries.

"Can I try?" I ask. "Maybe she'll talk to me."

"Please go ahead," her father motions toward the hallway that leads to the grand staircase of the Ander's house.

I simply nod before leaving for the stairway. With every step I take up the stairs I think about what I'm going to say to her. The next thing I know I find myself standing in front of her white door with her name in purple letters on it. With a sigh, I knock.

"Go away, mom. I still don't want to talk," she calls and just by her raspy voice I can tell she has cried a lot.

"Kori, it's me.," I respond to her. Everything is quiet for a moment, and I can feel my anxiety growing by the second like wildfire in a forest, fearing she'll turn me away. I am about to call her name again when the door opens and I see her standing there, her hair a mess and her eyes swollen from crying. We just look at each other, me thinking of what to say, but before words can leave my mouth, she leaps at me, burying her face into my chest and once again starts to cry. I stroke her hair with one hand while rubbing her back with the other.

"I didn't know if I'd be able to see you," she cries, probably referring to the cops taking me away. "All I wanted was to talk to you. Please stay with me," she pleads, pulling back just enough to look me in the eyes.

"Of course," I agree. There's no way I'd leave her. She pulls me to the bed where we lay, her body tucked into my side and her head on my chest. I stroked her hair for hours in silence, even long after she fell asleep. Eventually, I feel my eyes start to grow heavy, exhausted from the long, eventful night, and I follow her into slumber.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

Miren slowly creaked open Kori's door. He hadn't heard from her or Dick in hours and hadn't heard any noise in quite some time so he had grown curious. He found his daughter laying on Dick's chest, both asleep, which didn't surprise him. They both had been up all night afterall. He smiled slightly as he softly shut the door. When he returned downstairs, he joined his wife on the living room couch.

"How are they?" she asked.

"Both asleep. They had a long night. I'm glad they have each other," he responded.

"He's good for her. I know our culture states that she should marry a Tameranian, but I am not ashamed to admit that I would not be upset if they were to end up together."

Miren was quiet for a moment, considering what his wife said. He'd always been a traditionalist and wanted his daughter to marry Tameranian royalty, but no one had ever been their for her like Dick had and there was no doubt in his mind that she was smitten with him, frequently talking about him to her mother and occasionally him even. He had always been super strict when it came to her dating, but any man who would go to jail for her safety was okay in his book. "I don't believe I would either. If X'hal wishes it I wouldn't stand in the way. Only time shall tell."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? This is a little breather before more drama is thrown at you. This story is going to have a lot of curve balls. Even next chapter is going to have one. Keep following, favorting, and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here! It was actually done yesterday, but I was waiting for chapter four to get a few more views first. This story, as I see it now, we'll be 12 to 15 chapters with a possible sequel tie in, but I have a major story in the works, one bigger than LFS in anyone remembers that so get ready for that.**

* * *

It has been a week since the night of the party... and of course the events that took place that particular night. I didn't go to school Monday or Tuesday, Monday having an interview with the Gotham Police Department to verify Dick's story and officially press charges against Chance and Tuesday, well Tuesday, I just didn't feel like it, mostly because I feared that everyone would be giving me looks or ask me questions about the incident. However, I discovered Wednesday that no one really knew anything about what happened. It turns out the cops were called because of the fight that took place. No one was aware of anything besides the fact that Dick had beat chance up, the reason behind the altercation being a mystery. I suppose most just think it was motivated by alcohol, and that's perfectly fine with me.

If I was trying to look at the silver lining of the situation, which I am, it would be that Dick has been spending a lot more time with me as of late. Everywhere I go he's there when able. It's like having my own body guard. I like the fact that he is protective of me I guess. It makes me feel safe and secure, something that's hard to feel after the whole incident.

Right now we lay on the roof of Wayne Manor, looking up at the glittering night time stars. We did this a lot when we were younger, but it has became rarer and rarer as we aged. I enjoy the peace of it. Just the sounds of the cool fall wind blowing across my face and the crickets chirping in the garden outback.

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and I find him staring off into the infinite distance, his ghostly eyes contemplative. I wonder what goes through his head. Even I as his best friend I probably don't even have the privilege to know his deepest thoughts. Even though I have known him so long, he still seems like a mystery to me at times. It's really apart of his charm, the complexity I mean. I can't believe I almost kissed him last week. What a disaster that would have been. What would have happened if I had actually done it? Would I lose him? Would things just be insanely awkward between us? Maybe even stranger, what if he kissed me back? What would happen then? Would I even want that? Would we date? What an absurd thought. Us dating? Crazy, right? It would never work... Would it?

"What's your biggest fear?" he asks suddenly, drawing me from thoughts

"Um, what?" I studder, clearly being caught off guard.

"What's your biggest fear?," he repeats, still staring into the distance.

Hm, what was my biggest fear? I've never really given it much of a thought, but the answer finds me quickly regardless. "Love."

"No it's not," he says in the most matter-of-fact tone possible.

"What do you mean?" I question confused, fairly sure that I am right about my own fear.

"Bruce once said something that stayed with me. No is afraid of darkness, they only fear what they can't see. No one is afraid of heights, they only fear falling. No one is scared of swimming, they only fear drowning. No one is afraid of death, they are only afraid of the unknown. And no one is afraid of love, they only fear heartbreak."

I just look over at him, wide eyed. I know Dick is smart, probably one of the smartest people I know, but that was probably the mot intellectual thing I have heard him say in the many years that I have know him, and yeah, I think he's right about that. I'm not scared of finding love, but rather loosing it. "You're right," I respond simply, "But what about you? What's your biggest fear?"

I expect him to say something like failing. I know he's a perfectionist and desires to be great at whatever he attempts, but surprisingly his answer is much different. "Of loosing the people I care about. Bruce, Alfred, Tim, my friends... you."

"You're scared of loosing me?" I ask, sitting up and looking down at him.

He looks over at me for the first time, still from his laying position, his eyes calm, yet serious. "Of course I am. Things are going to start changing really soon. We might be going to different schools, and then after college we'll have are own jobs and there's no telling where we'll be. Then comes relationships and families. What's supposed to keep us together through all that?"

I hate to say it, but he's right. As soon as we graduate everything is going to change. Even if Dick does decide to go to USC, we're going to have different majors and therefore different schedules. After that who knows what's going to happen. Dick could be drafted by any NFL team, which means he could end up in almost any state. Also, we'll eventually meet someone and settle down. Well, maybe not Dick, but that's not the point.

Sighing I lay down on his chest and cuddle into his side. "We'll figure it out. I promise."

* * *

I lay in bed looking up at my ceiling. Ever since my conversation with Dick last night I have been thinking more and more about the future, about growing apart from my friends, but mostly Dick. I can't believe when the year started I just couldn't wait for senior year to be over and start my new life, but as the weeks pass by I now find myself wishing that time would just stop and that we could just be hormonal, confused teenagers forever, at least that way we'd always be together.

I honestly love Dick. He's my best friend and besides my parents, probably the most consistent part of my life. I kind of need him honestly. No one can make me smile or laugh like he does... or angrier than he does. I'm never happier than when he is with me and I'm never sadder than when he's gone... but as happy as he makes me, he also confuses me. When he grabs my hand in the mall, or hugs me after we argue I... I don't want him to let go and when he does I feel disappointed. That isn't normal. I should not feel that way about him, I know this but... I do, and it scares the life out of me.

I'm so scared to admit it to myself, let alone anyone else or X'hal forbid, him, but somewhere, locked up inside of me, I have feelings much deeper than friendship for him and I feel as if they are fighting harder and harder as of late to escape from their cage within me. I can't let them out, I can't let him or anyone see. It would change too much, so I have to keep fighting to keep them locked away.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Dick listened to the blasting music coming from his Lamborghini's booming stereo system as he cruised down the streets of Gotham, no where to really go. He'd just dropped both Kori and Donna off at Donna's house after a very boring Thursday at Gotham Academy, so they could do 'girl stuff,' whatever that meant. He was nearing the Wayne Enterprise building, figuring he'd stop by and see Bruce... and his very attractive blonde secretary, before heading home, but before he could make it, he happened to glance in the back seat to find Kori's purple bag there, which probably had all her books in it. "Shit," he sighed.

Figuring she would need it for the night, he turned around at the next possible spot. "Text Kori," he commanded to his car's built in text feature. "Kori, you left your bag in my car. What do you want me to do with it?"

He was only about four minute from her house when she texted back. "Sorry. Please take it to my house. Donna and I already left for the mall. My parents aren't home, but you know the security code," the electronic voice read to him.

Following the instructions given, he continued on his way to her house, but when he pulled up he was surprised to find red viper in the front yard, a car he didn't recognize. He looked it over as he walked to the front door, finding it empty. Dick guessed someone was inside, so instead of entering the security code on the door panel and just walking in, he simply rung the doorbell.

He could hear footsteps coming from within, growing louder and louder as the mysterious person approached the door and when it swung open, his jaw dropped. "Komi?"

Indeed it was. Komi Anders. Kori's twenty-one year old sister, who had, as long as he'd known her, always been the typical bad girl. She loved to drink, get high, party, and had no issue with anyone knowing about her sex life, which was probably more impressive than his own. "Well, well, if it isn't Dick Grayson," she spoke, her voice almost sensual.

Dick looked her over. There was doubt she was hot. She was 2 inches taller than Kori at 5'10 and it was all legs. Her dark make up made her nearly purple eyes standout and apposed to Kori's red hair, hers was a natural pitch black, which complimented her skin tone that was slightly darker than Kori's. She was also thicker than Kori, having much larger breasts and a ass to die for. Basically she looked like the typical porn star.

Dick cleared his throat, trying to find something to say. "Um, Kori didn't tell me you were in town."

"She doesn't know. I thought I'd surprise her," she replied with an indifferent shrug. Dick knew Kori and Komi weren't close, but he just tossed the thought aside. "So, why are you here?"

"Kori left her bag in my car," he responded, turning the purple bag over to her, which she just dropped to the floor beside the door carelessly.

Dick was about to make a turn to leave, but before he got very far, Komi stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "You know Dick, we should catch up. Why don't you come in and we'll talk about all that's changed while I been gone." She looked him over suggestively. "You certainly have... quite a lot actually. I don't remember you being so... hot"

"Uhh, I really shouldn't. Bruce is...," he began before being cut off.

"Bruce can wait." She grabbed his hand and lead him inside, his eyes falling to her swaying hips as she walked. Dick followed her like a confused puppy and his confusion only grew when they turned toward the staircase instead of stopping in the living room.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Upstairs to my old room," she cooed, rubbing her hand across his muscular chest. I thought we could... play around a bit. Why? Are you objecting?"

He knew he should. He knew he should leave right now. He knew Komi was bad news, but despite knowing all of that he just couldn't resist her. "No."

"Good," she smiled in the sexiest way one could imagine before leaning in and kissing him, him kissing back almost instantly. It quickly grew far more vigorous and hungry and Dick lifted her into the air, her wrapping her long legs around his torso before he carried her upstairs to do all sorts of things he shouldn't.

If he'd been paying more attention, he would have heard his phone in his pocket buzz and he'd know that Kori's credit card was in her bag and that she was headed to her house to get it. This wouldn't end well for anyone.

* * *

 **Alright guys, review and get me your feedback. I love hearing your ideas and opinions and always get excited when I get a new review. It's amazing motivation to write**.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I know it's been a week, but I'm kind of on a crazy schedule right now, with my job, college, working out, and so on. However, I promise that I will continue to produce up to standard chapters though. So, here you go guys. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Donna pulled into Kori's paved driveway in her white SUV, Kori sitting in the passenger seat with her legs crossed and her shoes laying on the floorboard. Two things immediately struck both of them as odd, one being Dick's car still sitting in front of the house and the other being another car there, one Kori was sure she had never seen before.

"Whose car is that?" Donna asked, looking over at her friend.

Kori shrugged in response as Donna pulled up beside it. "Never seen it before. Wait here while I go see what's going on." She wasn't worried about anyone having broken into her house. It was an extremely safe neighborhood, rarely any crime taking place, and the security system was state of the art.

Donna just nodded in response, seeing no reason to worry and Kori exited the vehicle, leaving her shoes behind. When she entered the house she heard music coming from upstairs, but other than that there was no sign that anyone was even in the house, the first floor being bare all except the furniture. Also, she found her purple bag laying carelessly face down on the floor just beside the house entrance way. Dick wouldn't have just left it there like that, she knew that for a fact.

"Dick?" she called, but after not receiving a response, she made her way up the stairs, the sound of the music growing louder and louder as she grew closer to the top. She could also begin to hear what sounded like heavy breathing and slapping sound, but couldn't really place where it was coming from, that was until she finally reached the second floor. It was clear. The array of odd sounds were coming from her older sister's former room.

...But she was in California in college right now. Was she home for some reason? If so where was Dick? If Kori wasn't as innocent as she was, she'd probably been able to piece everything together fairly easily, but unfortunately the sight she was about to see would break her heart.

Opening the door to her sister's room, her heart fell into her stomach, and she stood frozen, finding Komi, completely naked, riding her equally naked best friend. It seemed like it took them forever to notice her, but once Dick spotted her, he quickly pushed Komi off of him before reaching for a pillow to cover his genitals. "Kori!" he shouted in shock, his blue eyes as wide as saucers.

Komi, however, was not nearly as surprised to find her sister there. Making no attempt to cover her naked body, she turned to look at her sister, almost a smirk on her face. "You've always had a way of showing up at bad times, haven't you, little sis? By the way, I'm back."

Kori just stood there, searching for words to say. She was hurt, her heart wounded severely, but more than that, she was angry. Furious in fact. How could Dick do this to her? She knew he had no way of knowing that she had feelings for him, but that wasn't the point. He had sex with her sister. He'd crossed the line before, plenty of times, and she'd forgiven him almost instantly each time, but this time it was different. Very different. All the built up frustration she had with him over the years was about to finally come out. "How could you do this, Dick? My sister? Really? Out of all the girls you could have, you have sex with my sister? What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head, becoming more and more furious as tears began to leak from her eyes. "I have always trusted you more than anyone else. No one has ever had my heart like you do. I've always looked at you like you were perfect, like you were some knight from a fairy-tale that always came to my rescue when I needed it, but the truth is, Dick, that not only do you ditch me for other girls on regular basis, or almost never answer the phone when I call you, but you also sleep with my sister of all people."

"Kori, I..." he began.

"Just stop, Dick. Just stop. I always thought how lucky I was to have you as my best friend, how amazing you were, but that was just some childhood cloud that loomed in my mind. Thank you for getting rid of it because now I can finally let go and move on with my life." Kori glared at him one last time, seeing that something she had said had hurt him bad, and she liked it. With that she was off, leaving to room and the house as well.

"You think I should tell my parents I'm back?" Komi asked as if nothing that just happened affected her in the least. Dick didn't acknowledge her, not even taking his eyes off the door way that such a major part of his life had just walked out of.

* * *

Kori's POV

"Girl, I can't believe he did that," Bee says to me as she strokes my hair, my head laying on her lap. All my anger faded shortly after I made it into Donna's car and told her what happened. She instantly called Bee and and Rachel to tell them what happened and asked them to meet us at her house for a girl's day, while I sobbed in the passenger seat, heartbroken as could be.

"I know," I cry into her thigh.

"I can believe it," Rachel speaks out. "Dick's my friend and I love him just as much as all of you do, but we all know how he is with girls. He'd ditch anyone of us for a pretty face that he can have sex with. It's his vice. Komi probably provoked him and he just couldn't find it in him to say no."

Rachel is probably right. I know how my sister is. She will willingly admit to anyone that she enjoys sex and has no shame when it comes to getting what she wants. I guess what she wanted was Dick... in more than one way.

"She's right. Dick's a great guy, he's done really good things for all of us, but at the end of the day Dick is... well, Dick," Donna adds.

"Listen girl," Bee begins, forcing me to set up and look at her. "I know you got this thing for Dick, and before you try to deny it, just stop," she demands, shutting me down sternly before I could possibly object. Everyone has been saying I had a thing for him since like seventh grade so I don't see any point to argue against it anymore when I'm sure everyone knows I'm lying... even myself as hard as it is to acknowledge. "But my point is the best way get over someone is to find someone else. It doesn't have to be serious, but you have to escape from this hold he has on you." I know she's right... the only issue is that it's easier said than done. I feel like letting go of Dick would be like letting go of this entire portion of my life. I can barely remember a time where I didn't have him and I am no fan of change. "What about that Roy guy?" she suggests.

"Roy?" Rachel and Donna question simultaneously. "Who's Roy?" Donna adds. Even though Roy and I have been talking sporadically for quite awhile now, Bee is the only one who knows of it still.

Sighing, I look over at them. "Roy is a guy I met awhile back when I went to see Dick, but he wasn't home. He's Oliver Queen's nephew. Him and Bruce were having a business meeting and Roy just so have happened to be in the living room. We watched a movie and talked a little, but nothing serious has happened yet.

"I Facebook stalked him, girl, and he is just as cute as you said he was," Bee jumps in. "I think you should hit him up and see when he's coming back to Gotham."

I've barely talked to Roy since the night of the party, most of my attention having been on Dick, but maybe Bee is right. Maybe I should call him later tonight. "Okay," I agree.

* * *

I lay in bed, purple headphones in my ear, listening to music on my phone as my mind reflects on all the events of the day. When I got home from Donna's house, my parents were still gone, probably in some sort of important meeting, and Komi was passed out in her room, which smelled suspiciously like weed covered up with lavender air freshener. I don't even care. I just don't want to deal with her right now... or ever really.

Dick's called me a dozen times and sent me a ton of text messages, just like he always does when he messes up, but I refuse to fall weak this time. I won't let myself get hurt by him anymore.

Shaking my head, I clear thoughts of him from my clouded mind and finally make the decision, which I have been thinking about since I left Donna's house. I should call Roy. Nervously, I turn off my music and call him, the rings of the phone echoing from the head phones in my ear.

After the ring he finally picks up. "Kori?" I understand why he's surprise, considering how much we have talked or recently and the fact that we've never talked on the phone before this moment.

"Um, yeah. It's me. What's up?" I respond.

"Uh, just laying around. Just got out of lacrosse practice and showered. What about you?" he asks, the sexiness of his voice enticing my ears.

"Nothing really." I almost began to tell him about her fight with Dick, but I don't think talking about him would be the best way to go about this. Not really knowing what else to say, I decide it would probably be best to just get to the point. "I was actually wondering when you were coming back to Gotham?"

"Actually, I'll be there this weekend for my uncle's Golf tournament. You been kind of a ghost lately so I didn't think you'd care," he answers, causing me to feel bad.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry I've been so distant lately. Some stuff happened and I've been kind of out of it," I explain. Well, it's now or never. "But I'd still really love to hang out with you... I mean, if you still want to."

Oh X'hal the butterflies feel like eagles flapping their might wings in my stomach as I wait for his response, which feels like it takes forever to come. "Um, yeah that sounds great. It'll save from having to actually watch the golf tournament... but um, is it date or..." he trails off.

I swallow hard at the word date. Not because he acknowledged it could be one, but because he put the decision on me to make. Dick, Vic, Wally, and Gar are pretty much the only guys I am close enough with to know how they function, and I guess since they're all very forward and confident in themselves that I assumed all guys were. Dick practically tells girls he's going on a date with them and they just go along with it... but enough about him.

I know I need to get my mind off the current... situation, so maybe a date will be good for me. Who knows what could come of it. "Yes, I think a date would be nice."

* * *

 **Review, follow, and favorite. It's going to continue to get darker.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is here. I like this one a lot. Thanks for the reviews guys. Here you go.**

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

It's Friday. Friday is the day that I usually focus on going out on the football field, playing a great game, impressing scouts from every major school in the country and of course girls, but not today. No, today is different. Today I'm focused on the events of yesterday, specifically, sleeping with Komi, Kori walking in on us, and storming out of the room. I tried calling her a thousand times yesterday evening, and texted her another thousand, but each came with no response.

I can completely understand why she's furious at me. I've done a lot of questionable things in our ten year friendship, but nothing to quite that extent. I'm wrong for what I did, I know that. I just need Kori to forgive me. I've always hated when she is mad at me, ever since we were kids. I distinctly remember one time in fifth grade when I didn't save her seat on the bus taking us on a school field trip to the zoo and I had to carry her bag for the next week to earn her full forgiveness, a tradition that just kind of stuck after that.

Despite me wanting to end this argument as quickly as possible, I do want to talk to Kori about more than the Komi incident. Something she said after walking in on us caught my attention as I l closed my eyes last night. 'No one has ever had my heart like you do.' What does that mean? I thought about every possibility and came up with only two options. Either she simply meant that I am her best friend and that we are closer than she is with her other friends or... maybe that she has feelings for me.

Everyone has joked about our relationship since we were kids, saying things like how no one would be surprised if we showed up to our ten year reunion married or how cute our kids would be. We even won cutest couple in last years year book, something I'm sure Wally somehow set up. He has a talent for things like that. But back on point, Kori and I have always been close. We've been to countless dances or parties together, slept in the same bed, cried to each other, had conversations that I don't think either would have had with anyone else. She's the only one who truly knows me. Overtime could it be possible that she's developed feelings deeper than friendship for me? Could it be possible I have developed those same feelings for her? Kori is beautiful, gorgeous even. She has the most beautiful smile and the warmest, kindest eyes in existence.

I clearly find her attractive, who wouldn't, but does it go deeper than that? Could it ever? The very thought of her and I together should sound strange to me, but for whatever reason it doesn't sound all that bad. In fact, it sounds nice... wow, where are these thoughts coming from?

Shaking my head I refocus on the current task. I need to find Kori. It's first thing in the morning so I can probably catch her at her locker if I hurry. Jogging through the school in my game day jersey, people move out of the way, some attempting say hi. I'd usually stop and talk to whoever it was for a moment, even if I had no idea who they were, but today was not the day for that.

I'm nearing her locker, seeing her in the distance talking on the phone to someone, but before I can reach her I feel my shoulder being grabbed and I quickly turn to find Wally there. "Dude, what?" I ask, clearly in a rush.

"You slept with her sister?" he exclaims and I can't tell if he is impressed or angry with me... or where he heard it from for that matter, but my guess is Kori, told Donna, Donna told Bee, and Bee told, well, everyone in our group. "How was it?" he adds in a quieter tone, answering the impressed or upset question.

"I have to talk to Kori," I reply, not answering his questions.

"Oh, you might not want to do that. You fell way down on her list of favorite people," he warns.

I just frown at him before continuing on my way over to Kori, but as I near, I start to pick up pieces of her conversation.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Yeah, noon is fine. Okay, see you then," she responds, a gap between each sentence to give whoever was on the other end time to respond. One of my eyebrows raises as I study the smile on her face, and the blush on her cheeks. Who was she talking to? I have never seen her happy after we fought and honestly I'm a little upset that she isn't upset. I know that sounds bad, but its the truth.

"Kori," I say, getting her attention.

She turns to me and seems more unhappy to see me than ever. "Dick," she responds simply before beginning to walk off toward her class.

"Who was that on the phone?" I ask hastefully following after.

"I don't really think it's any of your business, but if you must know I have a date tomorrow night with Roy Harper. I met him one of the countless times you ditched me, but I guess it all worked out, huh?" she say coldly, not even making eye contact with me, as if she no longer care I even exist.

I can feel my heart drop into my stomach. She's going on a date? No, that can't be. She's never been on date before. How did this happen? "A date? Kori, I don't think..."

"I don't care what you think anymore, Dick," She spits, as she stops and turns to glare at me. "Your opinion used to mean everything to me, but obviously you don't even care enough about my feelings to not fuck my sister." She looks away and by the time she looks back at me I can see the tears beginning to form in her softer eyes. "I always told myself that I really meant as much to you as you said I did. I wanted so badly to believe that I was really the most important thing in the world to you, but time after time you have showed me different. I'm tired of being disappointed by you. I'll always care about you more that you'll ever realize, but I can't be around you. Not right now."

As she turns to leave I see a single tear roll off her cheek to the floor. I don't follow her this time. I see that she needs to be away from me right now. I'll give her what she needs... no matter how much it hurts.

* * *

I stand on the football field next to Vic as we do our pregame stretches. I can't seem to take my eyes off of Kori, who is doing her own stretches beside Bee on the sideline. She looks beautiful tonight, with her the black eyeliner under her eyes, here long red hair in a pony tail, and her toned stomach showing off in her uniform. I just want to run over and have our normal pregame talk, or know that I'm going to be hanging out with her after the game, but neither of those things can happen.

"Okay, what's up?" Vic questions, more serious than normal.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You've been staring at her and sighing for the last five minutes. You slept with her sister. What did you think was going to happen?" he asks.

"I wasn't thinking when I was doing it. It just kind of happened," I explain. "It's not like when I saw she was there I planned on sleeping with her. I didn't even start it. I know I messed up, but she's being so cold and now it turns out she's going on a date tomorrow. Can you believe that? A date?"

Vic raises an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, I can actually. I mean, Kori is eighteen and I don't think she's ever been on actual date. Face it Dick, Kori is growing up. You just have to deal with it."

For some reason I really don't like the sound of that. At all

* * *

Kori's POV

I look myself over in the large mirror that hangs in our living room. I've always had anxiety about the way I look but even I think I look cute today. I'm wearing a black hoodie to shield me from the steadily lowering temperatures outside, a pair of black leggings, and some grey boots. I had Bee come by early this morning and do my hair and makeup and I must say she did a great job.

I hear footsteps approach from behind and knowing that mom and dad are gone, it lets me know that it's none other than Komi, who I've barely seen or spoken to since the incident. To say I've been purposely avoiding her would be a highly accurate statement and unfortunately she dropped out of school, so I have to keep avoiding her for the next seven months.

"Why are you all dressed up? You have a date?" She asks I can just hear the sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Yes, actually," I reply matter-of-factly.

"With who? Last I checked I was sitting on your boyfriend," she smirks.

I turn to her, beginning to become angry. "Dick is not my boyfriend. He can do whatever he wants with whomever he wants."

Her smirk only deepens. "Then why are you so mad at him? Why did you look so hurt when you walked in the room? Why did you say all those things you said if you really don't care who he fucks?"

She got me there. "If you knew I had feelings for him, then why would you sleep with him? Just to hurt me? You are really screwed up in the head if that's the case!" I yell.

"So, you do have feelings for him?"

Wow, that's really all she got out of that. She really is messed up. Before I can respond, the doorbell rings and I glance down at my phone, seeing an 'I'm here' text from Roy. "I have to go," I growl, taking my attention off Komi and heading to the door, which upon opening I find Roy standing there in a red hoodie with his hood up. His chest and biceps show well through his clothes and his blue eyes shine beautifully in the late morning son. Despite how clearly attractive he is, I still find myself comparing him to Dick if only for a brief second. I really can't do this. Like, I have to stop this if want this thing to even have the slightest chance of working.

"Hi," he says with a nervous smile.

"Hey," I reply with what I'm sure is a similar expression.

I seem him looking me over. "Um, you look beautiful."

I can't help but to blush as a goofy smile crosses my face. "Thank you. You too... I mean, not beautiful, but handsome." X'hal, I'm literally the most awkward person to ever exist in the history of humanity.

"Thanks," he says, seeming to not notice. "Um, you ready?" he questions, motioning toward his red fire bird sitting in my driveway.

"Who's at the door?" I hear my sister call as her footsteps approach from behind.

"Yep, let's go," I say quickly, dragging him to his vehicle and shutting the door behind last thing I need is Komi trying to sleep with him to. I mean, she obviously has a thing for guys I'm into. X'hal, I just hope all of this goes well.

* * *

Roy and I sit in a movie, it now being around seven at night. I must admit I have have had a really good day. First of all we went to Gotham's central mall, which is one of the biggest in the world. We then went to the arcade where I discovered Roy is insanely good at table hockey, and finally we decided to go watch some Ian Somerhalder movie, who looks scarily like an older version of Dick, which doesn't help my situation at all. In fact, up into this point I haven't thought much of him today, except when he'd text me and for a brief moment I'd consider sending him a picture of Roy and I, but I decided against being petty. I just want him to understand how I feel I guess, but I know he can't and never will.

My attention is taken off my thoughts when I feel Roy's arm wrap over my shoulders and pull me closer to him, by far the boldest move that has happened all night. My eyes drift to his, finding him looking down at me. I'm left completely speechless and I notice us drifting closer and closer in the darkness of the movie. The next thing I know are lips meet. I don't know what happened the rest of the movie.

* * *

 **Well, there you go guys. Things continue to get darker next chapter. This story is going to get really serious soon. Favorite, follow and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick update for you guys. This is my favorite chapter so far. Thanks for the support guys and please keep it up.**

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

It's been two week since Kori and that Roy guy started dating and I hate absolutely everything about it. Literally everything. I have yet to actually see the guy in person or even talk to Kori since the incident, but of course I'm friends with her on Facebook, so I see the statuses she posts about him and the pictures of them. 'Going to see him!' or 'Can't wait to see you this weekend!' and tags him in it. I'm not happy to admit that I stalked the guys Facebook page very extensively and know probably as much about him as Kori does. I also hate to admit that, from what I can tell at least, is that he seems like a good guy. He plays lacrosse, is going to Duke in the fall, and volunteers at the humane society in his free time.

Though not talking to Kori is absolutely eating me alive on the inside, I can't allow myself to do so and the reason for that is what I hate most about all of this. She's happy. I know that sounds fucked up, but one would have to understand it from my perspective. Kori has depended on me for so long for everything and I mean everything. Driving her to school because she scared to drive, helping her change her room around every couple of months because she has a new idea, bring her Starbucks when she's sick, and so on. I got used to it and now I feel like that not only does she not need me around, but she doesn't want me around either, but I won't dare try to win her forgiveness. Not this time, because no matter how much I hate the fact that she is happy without me, or rather with him, her happiness means more to me than my own. I won't try to mess this up for her, besides, I have another concern right now. The state championship game is next Friday and I have to get my mind right before then.

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

"I can't wait for this weekend," I say into the phone, talking to none other than Roy. Things have been going great for us since our first date. He manages to make it to Gotham pretty frequently, saying that he now has reason to come. In fact, this weekend he is coming here and we're going to the Gotham Aquarium. I've never actually been, even though I have lived here 12 years, but I heard it was beautiful.

"It's going to be fun, but I was thinking that we could hang out Friday night too?" he says in a hopefully questioning tone, causing a slight giggle to escape my mouth.

"Roy, you know we can't. The state championship game is Friday and I have to be there," I explain. I'd much rather hangout with Roy than cheer at another game, but unfortunately it's mandatory.

"I know. I was thinking I could come watch you cheer. It would be a good chance to meet your friends too," he replies very convincingly.

"Oh..." I begin, trailing off. "Roy, I would love for you to come, but you can't."

"...What? Why?" he asks, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Dick is going to be there and he and I aren't the best terms right now. I just don't want something to happen that might ruin the night," I attempt.

Another pause from the other end, causing my stomach to do a flip or two. "...What? You don't think I can handle myself?"

Against Dick? No. He's an athletic freak and might kill you, but of course I can't say that. Men have this odd connection with pride and physical dominance and the only thing worse than breaking a man's heart is damaging his ego. "Of course, I know you can. I just don't want there to be any problems, okay?"

"...Fine," he agrees after a moment. "I'm going to crash, okay?"

"Alright, goodnight," I reply, fearing that he may be upset with me.

"Night," he answers shortly before hanging up.

Sighing, I throw my phone to the side, it bouncing a little on my bed, before coming to a rest. I then lay back on my pillow and attempt to relax a bit and not fixate on Roy being unhappy with me. I just know him going won't end well and I don't want that to affect our relationship, which still has no title, us still in the dating stage, but I don't want him to die before it get's one.

My eyes seem to drift over to a framed picture hanging on the wall near my bed. The photo is from this last summer of all of us at the beach and in it we're sitting around a bonfire. There something about it I can't take my eyes off of. Dick had one of his arms around me and was flexing with the other one, while I was laying into him, my head resting on his shoulder. It felt so perfect. I miss that moment. I miss him. So incredibly much. Everyday I see him in the hallway and I want nothing more than just to go right up to him and talk to him about anything. The topic doesn't even matter... but I know if I allow myself to fall into the icy cold water that are his blue eyes, I only end up hurt again, so I can't. But I want to so badly.

I like Roy. I really do. He's cute, funny, charming, so why am I feeling this way? I'm fighting it. I really, truly am, but it's not easy to let something go if it's all you have ever known. He really hasn't even tried to talk to me in over two weeks and though I will not admit it to anyone, I hate it. I want him to keep trying. I know I shouldn't, trust me, I do, but a huge part of me wants to forgive him, or rather wants things to just go back to normal. I miss how everything used to be, but I guess I just have to keep fighting until I don't anymore.

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

 _"Six seconds left in the fourth. The score is 40 to 45. The Knights need a touchdown to win and they are on their own twenty yard line. It seems unlikely, but crazier things have happened folks, so stay in your seats,"_ the announcer booms from the press box above the stadium. I know barely anything about football, despite Dick trying to explain it to me a thousand times, but even I stand extremely nervous, no longer even cheering, just screaming with everything I have, hoping Dick can pull this off.

As I watch him in the huddle, he seems so calm, so sure of himself. Just like he always is. Despite what anyone may think of him, no one can deny he is a great leader. The huddle breaks and I find myself becoming more and more nervous. I don't think it's because I particularly care about the championship, but because I know how bad he wants this, how hard he works for this.

 _Grayson, calls for the snap... Moves in the pocket... Avoids the rush... There's no one open downfield... He's going to run it... and he's gone... Grayson breaks a tackle... He's at the forty... the thirty... the twenty... the ten... the five..."_ Dick leaps into the air as he nears the goal line, easily getting over it and causing the crowd to erupt into a roar, but before his airborne body can hit the ground he takes a massive hit from a guy who is easily 250 pounds, causing a loud 'pop' noise that I don't know if I actually heard over the crowd or just imagined in my head.

 _"Touchdown Knights! The Knights have won a third consecutive state championship! ...but wait, quarterback Dick Grayson is not moving,"_ the announcer says in a much lower tone and all the cheering and celebrating comes to a halt as everyone looks upon Dick, who lays motionless on the ground, Vic and Wally kneeling at his side, while the rest of their teammates gather in a circle around them. You could seriously hear a pin drop right now. In fact, I notice I'm not even breathing as I look on, my hands covering my mouth.

Suddenly, Vic stands up, takes off his helmet, and looks toward the Knight's sideline. "We need a doctor now!," he calls, waving on the football team's medics in a rushed fashion.

"X'hal, no" I whisper as I watch a team of three medics and the training staff rush onto the field. It must be serious if all of these people are needed. I turn around to find Bruce, Tim, Alfred, and our friends in the crowd, seeing them all standing at the gate that separates the field from the rest of the stadium.

I make eye contact with Bruce, who looks extremely worried an odd expression to see on a man who is usually so calm and collected. I see one of the medics, probably the head one, check Dick, he then turns to look at the two standing behind them and tells them something. Next, one of the others pulls out a hand radio, and looking very rushed, says something into it.

The next thing I know, an ambulance pulls through the gate onto the field, two EMTs getting out of the back with a stretcher shortly after the emergency vehicle comes to a halt. As I watch them carefully load Dick onto the stretcher, it sets something inside of me off, and without thinking I begin to run toward the scene as fast as I possibly can, completely ignoring Bee asking where I am going. I have to see him. I have to see that he is okay. He has to be okay, right? He's Dick Grayson. He can't be hurt. At least it's always seemed that way.

I make it to the far end of the field just as they are loading Dick's seemingly lifeless body into the back of the ambulance. I see they have him on some kind of oxygen device and that his eyes are shut. He probably doesn't have any idea this even happening right now. "Dick," I scream for some reason as I near the back of the ambulance, but one of the medics grabs me before I can reach him.

"Ma'am, you can't go with him unless your family," he explains, restraining my struggling body.

"Hey, let her go with him, man," I hear Vic tell him, but I don't even turn to look at him, refusing to take my eyes off of Dick.

"Yeah, let me go. I'm his girlfriend.I have to be there," I lie in yelling tone. I didn't know if that would matter any, but it's worth a shot. I absolutely have to go with him. He looks over at the head medic who just nods and the man finally releases me and I rush into the back of the ambulance where two EMTs are, in the process of taking his vitals. "What's wrong with him?" I ask, tears falling from my eyes as I look over at his completely still, stone like body.

One of the EMTs looks up at me. "We won't know till we get to the hospital, ma'am. We think it may be severe spine or neck injury, but there's no way to really tell until X-rays are done. The best thing you can do is relax right now," he replies in an instructing tone, glancing at a seat then back to me. Me, getting his message, just sit and grab Dick's hand, crying against it. I pray to X'hal he is okay. Hopefully she shall answer.

* * *

 **What do you think? The story probably about halfway, but if I end this how I think I'm going too, a sequel will be necessary. Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the really late update. It's been a busy week and writing hasn't been possible, but I'll update again either tomorrow or Sunday if everything goes to plan. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

I pace the white tiled floors of Gotham Medical Center's waiting room. The nurses made me wait out here upon arrival to the hospital and I complied, knowing I'd just be in the way. It helped when my friends and Dick's family showed up about an hour ago. They comforted me a great deal, but I have all been sitting here for well over three hours and know nothing about his condition. The only thing I can do to keep from crying or panicking, is walking back and forth across the room. I know everyone has their own way of dealing with things. Some people workout, some people eat, some people smoke. Well, pacing is my way.

As I walk, I study everyone's facial expressions. Wally, being the closest to him besides me, is clearly worried, starring off into the distance as he bites his nail and taps his foot on the ground. Rachel keeps opening and shutting her book, obviously trying to read, but having to much on her mind to do so. Gar sits beside her, his head resting on her shoulder, clearly exhausted from the long night. I'm a little surprised she's letting him, but I guess she gets it. Donna left for the store moments ago to get everyone something to eat and drink, and Vic and Bee sit off two themselves, having a hushed conversation. Alfred has Tim tucked into his side, covered up with a blanket provided by the hospital and Bruce... Well, Bruce, sits alone, just staring down at the floor beneath him with a thousand yard stare.

I can only imagine what he's going through. Growing up along side Dick, I saw how the relationship between the two evolved. At first it was pretty awkward I think, Bruce only being 29 when he adopted the 9 year old Dick, but over the years they became close. Bruce taught Dick mixed martial arts when he was 12 and encouraged him to go out for sports and take advantage his athletic gifts. I think it took awhile, but Bruce really did take over the fatherly role pretty well. I think if you asked him, he'd openly admit to anyone that he loved Dick and that he was indeed his son, blood or not

As for me, I'm an emotional mess right now. I desperately hope he is okay. He has to be. Ever since I was a little girl, I have always looked at Dick like he was some masked hero, protecting me from anything that could possibly hurt me. I felt like he was bullet proof and nothing could possibly injure him, but as we are all now gathered here at the hospital, I understand just how wrong that childhood fantasy was.

We here the door that leads back to the emergency care unit open and we all turn our heads to see a doctor come out, a clip board in his hand. He motions for Bruce to come to him so they can talk in private and immediately my blood pressure rises ten fold, wondering what he has to say. I inch just close enough so that I can hear their conversation over the murmuring of the other occupants in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Bruce asks, hurriedly. "Is Dick, okay?"

The doctor glances over his clipboard to possibly to verify the information he is about to put out and by the look on his face I fear the worst. "Mr. Wayne, your son suffered an upper spinal cord injury that could have paralyzed him from the waist down if it had been just an inch lower. He's going to be in a wheel chair for a month or so, but with physical therapy he should be okay in that aspect."

"What do you mean, ''that aspect?' Bruce questioned, externally serious at the moment.

"Well, Mr. Wayne, our scans of his head showed a fair amount of distress to the left, frontal portion of his brain. We won't really know anything more about that until he wakes up and we have a chance to talk to him," the doctor explains.

"He's not even awake yet?" Bruce exclaims, a new sense of worry seeming to fill him and me at the same time.

"I'm sorry sir, but no. As I said, his head injury was pretty serious. It could be anything from a severe concussion to life altering brain damage, but we just can't make that determination at this time. Being completely honest with you, I have no idea when he'll even wake."

My heart falls to my stomach and I feel like vomiting. Dick could have serious brain damage. His future and all his dreams taken away from him just like that. I know I'm supposed to be mad at him, but none of that even matters right now. If I had one wish it wouldn't be money or for my dream job. It would be that none of this ever happened.

"Can I at least see him, doctor?" Bruce asks, sounding emotionally defeated.

The doctor nods. "Yes, but I caution you, only two at a time. We don't need a lot of people in the room till he is awake and alert."

Bruce simply nods and the doctors heads off to continue on what I'm sure is a busy night for him. Once he vanishes through the doors of the waiting room, Bruce turns to everyone in our group. "The doctor said that Dick suffered an upper spinal cord injury. He should be fine, just off his feet for awhile. The real issue is the head injury he suffered. He hasn't woken up yet and there is potential brain damage. They won't know anymore until he wakes... whenever that may be," he adds with a saddened sigh.

"Can we see him?" Alfred asks, sitting up a little, causing Tim to move a little bit.

"He said two at a time." He turns to me. "Kori, would you like to go with me?"

"Of course," I answer excitedly. I really appreciate Bruce allowing me to go with him, knowing it would have made more sense for him to take Alfred. With that, I follow Bruce to room 215 where we find Dick laying lifelessly in a hospital bed, a heart monitor hooked up to him, making sure he's still alive. He looks horrible. His skin is ghostly pale, his black hair is everywhere on his head instead of neatly formed as usual, and various wires are attached to him, connecting him to machines that monitor who knows what. "Oh Dick," I whisper as move closer to the bed and softly lay my hand on his covered chest as if I touch him to hard he will shatter. "Do you think he'll be okay?" I ask Bruce.

He walks to the other side of the bed and stares down at him, the sadness clear in his blue eyes. "I don't know, Kori. I wish I could tell you yes, but I really don't know. All we can do is hope."

Hope? I hate that word so much right now. I'm watching my best friend, the person I care about so much that it hurts, lay in a hospital bed, dead to the world. What's worse than that is that when he wakes, whenever that may be, the Dick I know may be gone. Hope? Yeah, that's hard to come by right now...

* * *

I left the hospital with Donna around 2:30 in the morning, after my visit with Dick. I thought that I'd probably better go get my phone from my gym locker, not having time to get it earlier, and go home and change from my revealing cheer leading uniform, that I had been parading around the hospital in, into pajamas and pack myself a bag clothes and other things, not knowing how long I'd be at the hospital, but knowing I wouldn't be going anywhere until Dick awoke, no matter how long it took.

We stopped by my house first and grabbed everything I could possibly need for at least a week and then made our way to the school. It's nearly 4 in the morning when we pull into the school parking lot, but oddly enough I'm not tired in the least, my mind still rushing with thoughts of Dick and feeling an uncontrollable urgency to get back to him just in case he wakes up.

Telling Donna I'll be right back, I rush into the girl locker room and quickly retrieve my phone from my locker, but am slightly surprised to find 11 missed calls from Roy and a ton of text messages. X'hal, I forgot all about feeling him in on everything. Seeing the last call was only 23 minutes ago, I decide to take a risk and call him, hoping he he isn't asleep.

It rings twice before he answers. "Kori? Where have you been?" he asks, sounding rushed.

"I'm sorry," I immediately apologize. "Dick got hurt in the game and had to be rushed to the hospital. I've been there all night and my phone was locked up at school. I just got it. He's in bad shape Roy."

"...you could have at least filled me in on everything," he responds dryly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. We're still on for tomorrow right?" he questions.

What? He can't be serious. How can he expect me to go anywhere when Dick is in the hospital? "Roy, you know I can't just abandon Dick at the hospital."

"Why? From what I've gathered he abandons you all the time." His voice sounds angry, which in turn causes me to be angry.

"Dick, has always been there when I really needed him. If you can't understand that I'm going to be there when he really needs me then oh well." I retort. It's true. Dick has never not once let me down when I truly needed him. He was the only one who came to my tenth birthday party and though I was sad not more kids showed up, he made the day great anyway. He was the one there when I broke my arm when I was 13 and was practically useless for the next two months. He was the one who babied me for two days when I got my wisdom teeth out last summer and was ridiculously loopy after. He has been my shoulder to lean on when I couldn't stand by myself and the one to catch me every time I have fallen. Dick has done wrong, I won't deny that, but he has also been my rock, so Roy is out of his mind if he thinks I'm going anywhere besides to that hospital.

"Whatever Kori," Roy spits. "One day you're going to realize that Grayson isn't worth that pedestal you have placed him on and he sure as hell isn't worth all the time you have gave to him. Bye."

X'hal! I'm so angry right now I could throw my phone, but I know that wouldn't solve anything. Besides, I have somewhere to be right now and someone who needs me there. I'll deal with Roy later.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Kori sat in the chair of Dick's hospital room, her head laying on Dick's leg as she slept. Bruce had gone to get them some lunch about twenty minutes beforehand, and Kori had snoozed off at some point shortly there after. She was in the middle of a dream about the past summer at the beach, running from Dick as he chased her down the shoreline, easily catching her and dragging her into the blue ocean water.

A smile crossed her face, but fell when she started to feel movement under her head. Her eyes began to blink open and she raised up, finding Dick moving for the first time since he'd been there. Kori quickly stood from her chair, excitement and nervousness coursing through her. "Dick. Dick, wake up," she said quickly, her face inches from his. "Come on, Dick. Please, just wake up." He continued to shuffle. "Dick, wake up!" she now commanded.

As if X'hal answered her, his eyes began to blink open and he found the blurry red headed figure standing in front of him. "Kori?"

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Dick's awake, but trust me, everything is far from solved. The drama continues next chapter. Drop a review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here. I'm thinking five more chapters, but you never really know. We'll just have to see how things go.**

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

The sound of the robins chirping outside of the hospital window fills my ears, slowly stirring me from my slumber. I try to sit up from my bed, only to fail and instead decide to roll over onto my side. I think it's Sunday, what time I can't be certain, but judging by the light slowly inching it's way lower through my window I can guess that it's the late afternoon. I think I woke up yesterday. Everything is very foggy though. I can't remember much of anything. No sounds, no conversations, only a vague glimpse of someone who might be Kori and shortly thereafter somebody in a white coat. A doctor I assume.

I slowly look around my room, finding no one there besides myself. It's a little disappointing to say the least. Where are all my friends? My family? Am I really that bad of a person that no one would bother to show up? Wait, why am I here in the hospital in the first place? I can't remember. The last thing I can recall was the game. Something must have happened there.

While I lay there, trying to piece together my fractured memory, the door to my room opens and I look over to find Kori walking in with a purple bag on her shoulder and dressed in an over-sized hoodie that I'm pretty sure is one the many she has stolen from me. Her hair is in a messy bun and she looks absolutely exhausted, but when she notices I'm awake, her face brightens up dramatically.

"Dick, you're awake again!" she exclaims, dropping her bag and rushing over to my bedside.

So I have been awake before now. "Um, yeah. What happened?" I ask, attempting to understand.

A look of worry strikes her face. "You can't remember?" I shake my head no. "During the game you ran for a game winning touchdown. You got in, but before you hit the ground you got hit really hard. You suffered a spinal cord injury and potential brain damage.

Wow. I think hard and realize I can't actually remember playing in the game, not a single play, and everything from the previous weeks is... well, spotty at best. I guess that is the brain injury part, at least I hope that's the extent of it, but what about the spinal cord injury? Can I walk? Please, God, let me be able to walk. If I can't walk my football career is over. I attempt raise my legs up and find that I can, but It causes me a great deal of pain in my lower back.

I whence in response and Kori forces me to lay my legs flat on the bed. "Stop Dick, you're going to hurt yourself. The doctor said if you had been injured just an inch lower you would have been paralyzed for life. You're already going to be in a wheelchair for the next month," she scolds me as if she is some protective mother.

Man, that's serious. I should be thankful I suppose. I could be in a lot worse shape than I am. Despite that being cleared up though, I still have more questions. "Where's everyone at?"

She sits down on the side of my bed. "Everyone was here Friday night, most of Saturday, and Today. Bruce, Alfred, and Tim just left before you woke up. He'll be back first thing in the morning and I'm sure everyone will be here after school tomorrow to see you. They were all really happy when I told them you were awake, but you passed out before they would let them back here to see you."

I nod, thinking for a moment before my eyes widen and look over at Kori. "Wait, why are you here? You were mad at me."

She sighs and bring her knees to her chest. "So you remember that huh? Yes, I was mad at you, and I still am. This doesn't change the fact what you did was wrong and showed no regard for my feelings, but you've always been there when I needed you, every time, and I wasn't going to abandon you when you needed me.

I look down disappointedly. I really hoped the fact that she was here meant that she'd forgiven me. "Kori, I wasn't trying to hurt you when I slept with Komi. I know I crossed the line, but I wasn't thinking at the time."

"That's the problem, Dick. Don't you understand? You never think about anyone besides yourself in these situations." She looks away. "Ever since I was kid, I've always put your opinion over everyone elses. What would Dick think if I wore this? What would Dick think if I did my hair like this? What would he think if became a cheer leader or went to USC. I've always just wanted you think how would this affect Kori before I did this, but it seems like you never have and if I'm so important to you then I would think it would just come naturally."

I reach over a cup her cheek, making her look at me. Her eyes are sad, just as mine. "You're right. I haven't been very considerate of your feelings and I'm sorry, but I know how you feel now. I understand and I won't hurt you anymore. Please, give me a chance. I just want my best friend back." I don't want to lose her again. Being away from her is hell.

I see a few tears gather in her eyes and she hesitantly lays down on my chest, curling into me. We don't say anything, the only sound to fill the room being the robins outside. Exhaustion eventually takes over and she falls asleep on me, me stroking her hair the entire time. I have no idea what the next day will bring, but as long as she is here, I am okay.

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

It's Thursday and Dick has officially been out of the hospital two days now. After he woke up Sunday they kept him awhile for monitoring, but eventually decided to release him, no one being happier about that than him. Hospital food is his worst enemy, at least that's what he says. Currently, he is in his wheel chair, sitting at his desk as he works on some school work. Bruce suggested he stay home, at least until he was out of the wheelchair and I decided I would stay with him, after begging my parent of course, so this is our life for the next month, but I'm okay with it. I don't have to wake up as early, I can stay in my pajamas all day, and we get to spend a lot of time together, so it's not bad at all in my opinion. Honestly things are great right now. We finish our work about one in the afternoon everyday and the rest of the time we just lay around and talk or watch movies. I hate to admit it, but my feelings for him are growing by the day and I don't know if I'm really even fighting them anymore... or even if I want to, even though I know I should.

I'm sitting in the middle of his bed, working on my math work when my phone begins to vibrate and I look down seeing that it's Roy. I sigh. We've barely talked since the argument, me just letting him know when Dick was out of the hospital, not that he cared about that, and honestly I haven't been that sad about it. Hesitantly, I answer my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kori, you busy?" he asks, his voice much softer than the other night.

I glance down at my half complete math homework and then over at Dick, who doesn't seem to be paying attention to me, even though I suspect he is listening. "No, I guess not. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the other night. You had every right to check on your friend. I hope you can forgive me and if you would let me I would love to make it up to you this weekend. I was thinking the movies and dinner? ...I mean, if you're up for it."

Am I up for it? I'm struggling more and more with my feelings for Dick, which probably isn't a good thing, so maybe being around Roy would be good for me. It would at the very least provide a distraction. I don't know if I should forgive him, but if I'm giving Dick another chance, then I suppose Roy deserves on too. "Yeah, I think that sounds nice."

"Pick you up at seven Saturday?" he questions.

"Sounds good to me," I reply.

"Good. Oh, and Kori... I really am sorry," he apologizes once more.

"It's okay, Roy. Talk to you later." After I hang up I look over at Dick, finding him staring back at me, an unreadable expression on his face. "What?"

"Roy, huh? Another date?" he asks and something about his tone is off.

"Yeah. We're going to the movies and to get dinner Saturday. Why?"

He turns around, refocusing on his work. "Nothing."

I cock my head to the side, starring confusedly at his form. Is he jealous? And if so how could I ask him if he was? And why would he be? So many questions that will have to be left unanswered for now.

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

It's late Thursday night. Kori is asleep on my bed, comfortably under the blankets, just like she has been for the last couple of nights. I'm still awake, sitting in my temporary wheelchair, blankly staring at the television that is playing the late night news in front of me. I just can't sleep, unable to get the idea of her still dating Roy off my mind. The thought of his hands on her, him kissing her, it makes my blood boil.

I wish she wouldn't go with him, I really do, but I said I wouldn't interfere, and I won't... no matter how much I want to. Still though, when I look at her laying asleep in my bed, I feel like that's where she belongs and trust me, I know it's a crazy thought, but... when we had our fallout and she started to date Roy something clicked. The saying you don't know what you have until you lose never had been more true. I realized that Kori has become such a big part of my life that I actually need her in it it. And maybe it's selfish, maybe I'm wrong for it, but I want to be enough for her. I'll do whatever have to. Give up the girls, go to USC. Whatever she needs, I want to show her I can be that.

A breaking news icon flashes across my television screen, catching my attention, a reporter appearing shortly thereafter. _"We have breaking news tonight from Syria. ISIS, the well known terrorist group, have captured Syrian capital of Damascus. The estimated death toll is in the thousands, including women and children, and the number is only expected to rise in the coming hours. This is truly a tragedy."_

I zone out at this point. How could they commit such evil as harming innocent women and children? Maybe it's my past, but the idea of them slaughter the weak and defenseless causes my blood to begin to boil. ...Something has to be done about this. It just has to be. Evil such as this can't be allowed to exist.

* * *

 **There you are guys. Things are going to get more complicated between Dick and Kori next chapter. Drop a review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is up. This is a really great chapter in my opinion, so I hope you enjoy. Also, I want to explain the end of the last chapter a little. Dick is no superhero in this story and never will be, but it may or may not be foreshadowing something coming later. Keep that in mind.**

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

I'm looking myself over in the mirror of Dick's bathroom, preparing for my date with Roy, knowing he should be here any moment now. I'm honestly not sure how I feel about Roy right now. I still like him. I mean I think I do, after all there is a lot to like. He's sweet, shy, and of course absolutely gorgeous. Also, he's been very apologetic about the whole situation from last week.

I don't think he's too happy about the fact I've been staying with Dick since he got out of the hospital, which is understandable, but I think he gets that I just can't leave him. Despite that, I may have left out the part about me sleeping in his bed as well. I know I'm wrong for that, but I feel like telling him will just cause pointless conflict. It's completely innocent, me just being there in case Dick needs something in the middle of the night, but it could easily be viewed differently.

I exit Dick's bathroom, finding him laying on his bed shirtless, his arm tucked under his head and looking generally dissatisfied. "How do I look?" I ask, spinning around to show my outfit, consisting of black leggings and a purple hoodie that actually makes my lanky frame look kind of nice.

He frowns in response. "Too good to go out with him."

What does that mean? It confuses me, yet intrigues me. "What do you have against Roy?" I ask curiously, walking over and sitting down on the bed beside him.

He sighs and crosses his muscular arms over his equally impressive chest. "I don't have anything against him. It's just... I don't know. I'm never going to think anyone is good enough for you. You're perfect to me and no one deserves perfection."

My heart stops in my chest for a moment. Dick has never said anything even close to that to me before. All the tiny fluttering butterflies I usually have around him are now massive Dragons, batting their mighty wings and destroying any type of defenses I had against him. Our eyes meet and I get lost in his. His eyes are the most dangerous thing in existence for me. They show me nothing of his soul, yet I feel as if they can read my every inner thought and emotion with just a brief glance. It's honestly horrifying. I feel like I'm drifting closer to him, as if gravity is forcing me to move in to him, but before anything can happen, even if it was going to, the door opens and Alfred walks in, probably saving me from the fail of the century. "Ms. Kori, Mr. Harper is here for you."

I glance from Alfred to Dick then back to Alfred, looking deer eyed the entire time. "Um, thanks Alfred. I'll be right down."

Alfred nods, then heads out the door, shutting it behind him. "Well, um, I better go," I stutter, clearly flustered and honestly I don't really want to leave, but I know I have to... don't I? I mean, Roy came all this way just for me... but still.

Dick looks somewhat upset before looking away. "Have a good time."

Have a good time? No. I want him to tell me not to go. I want him to tell me to stay with him. I want him to want me back and tell me that I'm his, but that's still just my own personal fairy tale. "Okay," I reply, heading to the door, but I stop and turn around before I exit. "See you tonight. You going to be okay here with out me?"

He doesn't turn to look at me, just starring out the window on the opposite side of the room. "Yup."

With a hung head, I walk out of the room. Maybe Dick is just a mystery I'll never figure out.

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

It's been an hour since Kori left and to be blunt, I am going absolutely insane. All I can think about is his hands on her, him kissing her, her kissing him back. Damn, it pisses me off and I can't do anything about it. I'm stuck here, unable to do anything, but lay in bed and wait on her to get back, which could be hours from now.

...Even if I were to go after her, what would I say? Hey Kori, I have feelings for you and I want you to be with me and not this guy? For some reason that just doesn't sound very smooth. I'm usually good with girls, always knowing what to do or say, but Kori is completely different than any girl I have ever met. For starters, I actually her genuine feelings for her, that could potentially run deeper than I can fathom and on top of that my attraction to her is on a completely different level. Kori is beautiful, but it's more than her billion watt smile, her cute dimples, her tanned skinned and her emerald, life filled eyes that has me so entranced. It's her heart, her soul, her mind. That's what has me. That's what I can't escape from. There are billions of girls, but she's the one I need. I'm finally starting to realize that, but how do I show that to her?

Maybe I just have to take a chance. Maybe I just have to roll the dice and hope... no, pray that she feels the same somewhere in her. If she doesn't it could ruin our entire friendship, but if I don't do this I'll spend my entire life wondering what if? ...I can't take that. I have to do this and do this now.

I know where they're at, but the question is who's going to take me there? I can't drive myself right now, still a little droopy from the pain medication, Tim is only fourteen, Alfred isn't going to take me anywhere in this condition, and Bruce isn't home. Come to think of it, there is only one person I know who is irresponsible enough to go along with this.

Picking up the phone, I call. Three rings is all it takes for me to get an answer. "Hey, buddy. What's up?" he answers.

"Wally, I need a ride to the movie theater in the Gotham mall. 'Kori is on a date with Roy and I'm going after her.""

A normal person would have asked for far more clarification than the vague information that I gave, possibly even try to convince to not to rush into anything, however, Wally was by no means normal. "I'll be there in ten."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Wally's red mustang pulled up to the front of Gotham mall, coming to a fast park. "So what's the plan?" the red head asked, looking over at his long time friend.

"I'm going to go in after her, you're going to wait in the car, and other than that I have no idea. I'm just kind of winging it at this point," Dick hurriedly explained back, unbuckling his seat belt. Despite the piercing pain in his back that felt like a knife repeatedly stabbing him over and over again, and the tingling numbness in his legs, he stood an exited the car.

"Dude, your wheelchair?" Wally reminded, glancing to it folded up in the back seat.

Dick waved him off. "Wally, it will just slow me down. Plus, how am I supposed to appear appealing in that?"

"Chicks loved injure guys," Wally assured him. "I mean, think about how dramatic it would be if you rolled up in there and when you got her attention you finally stood. You could use some line like, 'your worth ever bit of the pain I feel because with each step, I'm another closer to you,'" he said dramatically as he possibly could. "I'm telling you, that is some straight up romance movie shit right there. Girls eat that up."

Dick just frowned at his friend for a moment before shaking his head. "Stay in the car." With that he was off, moving as fast he possibly could with his injuries. After he finally arrived at the movie theater, he had to guess which movie she was in. He could gather that she probably avoided the action and horror movies, her usually not liking them, which probably only left the comedies and romance movies as options.

Deciding to try his luck with the Romance movies, he saw only one was currently playing and went up to the ticket counter, where a cute female cashier with long blonde hair stood. "Hi, I need one ticket to the already showing "Love happens" movie.

She looked him up and down, clearly checking him out. "I'm not supposed to sell tickets to movies that have been playing for more than thirty minutes... but I'm sure there is a lucky girl in there waiting on you... and if not, I get off in an hour," she cooed without the slightest bit of suddleness.

This is how Dick knew for sure he only wanted Kori. He didn't even consider her offer for a split second. With a simple thank you, he moved down the hallway that lead to the movie, hoping Kori was in there.

Once inside, he scanned to rows for her, having a difficult time seeing in the blackness of the theater, but he was relieved when he found her and Roy sitting side by side in the upper middle seats in the semi filled room. Well, he was relieved until he realized what came next in his plan anyway. This was it. This was the moment everything was going to change for better or worse, the moment that a portion of the rest of his life was going to be decided. It was horrifying, but like he had decided earlier, he would not spend the rest of his existence wondering what could be different if he had confessed that he truly felt something for her and wanted her... No, needed her to be with him.

Walking up the arching isle to the row she was on, he called out to her, getting half the room's attention in the process, some telling him to shut up. "Kori," he bellowed over the sound of the playing movie.

She turned, finding him standing there at the end of her row, looking at her with those glowing eyes. What was he doing here? How did he even know what movie she would be in? Where was his wheelchair? So many questions to be answered. "Dick, what are you doing here?" she asked in a hushed whisper as she stood and made her way down the isle. "You should be home in bed."

"I came for you," he answered, sounding confident, yet sincere, none of his usual seductiveness in his voice. I came for you? Kori pondered the thought, but could say nothing, too confused to respond. "I came here because... because I can't stand the thought of you with someone else. I grew up with you, spent most of my life beside you and I realized when you started dating him, that I still want you by my side ten years from now." He shook his head, knowing he sounded like an idiot and praying that his normal cool and collected persona would return. "Kori, what I'm trying to say... not very successfully, but still, is that life is short and you have to go after the things you want the the most and there is nothing I want more than you. I want your smile. I want you goofy giggle. I want to be the one you cry to, fight with, and laugh at. I want all of that, every bit, but most of all, the most important thing I want is your heart and I really hope you want me too."

No one even heard the movie anymore, everyone's attention firmly on the scene taking place in that very room. That's clearly where the real romance was happening. Kori just stood there, completely stunned, not even breathing. He wanted her. After all of this time wondering, hoping he felt the same way she did, it actually turned out that he did. She was speechless for what felt like a thousand year, just starring into his eyes, her pounding like he drums of war, but to words finally escaped her mouth, the only two words that actually mattered right now. "I do."

"What the hell is this?" Roy shouted, appearing near the two and somewhat ruining their longing stares. He was clearly angry, but could he be blamed? "What's going on Kori? Do you want to be with him or me? I'm tired of this thing you have with him. It's time to pick." He was clearly fed up at this point.

Kori looked back and forth between them, trying to decide what to say, but there was no decision to be made. It had been decided on a playground ten years earlier. "Roy, I... It's him. It's always been him."

"I knew I shouldn't have wasted my time on you," he spat before glaring at Dick. "You can have her." With that he was off, storming out of the movie and leaving only Kori and Dick there... well, them and the forty or so spectators.

Kori turned back to Dick. "You want to be with me?" she asked, needing further clarification. This was something she had been dreaming of for maybe the last year or so, so she was half convinced she was still asleep.

With confirmation that she felt the same, his confidants boosted dramatically. "I can show you better than tell you." With that he yanked her into him, placing the body to body. Passionately, he pulled her even closer. He kissed her and her entire world stopped. If this was a dream she wanted to sleep forever. Her arms slowly wrapped themselves around his neck and she was completely lost in the sensations racing throughout her body, so lost in fact that the sounds of the cat calls, whistles and claps from the viewing audience didn't even register in her mind.

In a movie theater wasn't ideal for a fist kiss, but it was perfect. It was all perfect... for now.

* * *

 **There you go. They have acknowledged their feelings for each other, but things aren't quite over yet. There are repercussions still to come and decisions still to be made. With only four to five chapters left, I want to discuss ideas for my next story.**

 **Project Titan is something I have in mind and basically the concept is me retelling the formation of the Titans in a far more realistic, adult way that takes in the entire DC universe. It's going to be a huge project bigger than LFS if I write it. Also, a sequel to this story, which I can tell you nothing about right now? Thoughts? Leave it in the review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is up. We're slowly getting to the end. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

We lie here in his bed, just staring at one another with complete fascination, looking over every detail of each others features. It has been just hours since Dick busted into the movie theater and confessed his feelings that I didn't know he had, so things are still... a little strange... but not in a bad way. No, this is all I have wanted for so long now. It's just that when I thought about him kissing me or telling me he had feelings for me, I never took time to really consider what would happen directly afterward.

Apparently the answer to that question is silence. Maybe because nothing needs to be said, maybe because neither of us knows exactly what to say. We have been friends for so long, the thought of us having kissed, quite vigorously at that, and what that means for us is probably floating through his mind just as it is mine. I know he may need time to hash it out, but I just needs answers if only for my own sanity. "So... what now?" I ask, tucking my arm under my head.

He's unresponsive for a moment, seemingly pondering my question before answering. "I don't know really. I didn't really think about the after part when I ran in there." He seems thoughtful once more. "I can't tell you what's going to happen, but I can tell you what I want."

I raise an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I want you."

"But what does that mean?" I ask, doing my very best to solve the puzzle that is Dick Grayson. "Are we still just friends? Are we just going to see where it goes? Are we..."

He silences me with his lips against mine and I completely lose any train of thought I had. At this point I'm whatever he wants me to be... but of course he can't know that.

"Kori," he begins once he pulls away. "I've never been one for titles, but trust me when I say, I want you to be my girlfriend... if you will have me of course."

Girlfriend? He wants me to be his girlfriend? Like everything is official? Dick's only ever referred to one girl as his girlfriend, so I know he's taking this seriously, which I'm excited yet incredibly nervous about. It's scary. Everything between us changing in just a second I mean. It's like we went from being just friends to... well, more in a blink of an eye. ...But then again maybe we have been 'more' for quite some time now. "Of course I'll have you... but aren't you worried? About what everyone will say I mean?"

He laughs in response, confusing me. "Kori, half of the school already thinks there something going on between us. Besides, let them talk. Who cares what anyone says, right?"

Dick's always been that way. He truly doesn't care what other people think or say about him, not that too many people have negative opinions of him. The vast majority love him, but regardless, it's something about him I admire. When I know people are talking about me or giving me odd looks it gives me horrible anxiety and I always assume the worst. I know as soon as we get back to school it will spread like wildfire that we're together an I know other girls will be saying that I don't deserve him or he's too good for me... but then again, like he said, who cares what they think. This is the happiest I have been in a long time, finally getting what I have thought of secretly in my private moments for what seems like forever, and I will not let anyone ruin it.

I nod. "You're right."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Well, of course. I am Dick Grayson after all.

I frown and punch him in the chest, causing him to mock fake pain before laughing, me joining him. This is one thing I'm glad hasn't changed between us. Despite whatever else we may be, he will always be my best friend over anything else. That's something I can at least take comfort in.

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

It has been over a week since Kori and I started dating and everything is going really smoothly so far. Even though I have abandoned my wheelchair at this point, something Kori discouraged me from doing, I'm still stuck at home till the end of winter break, so we've been spending an insane amount of time together. Mostly just going for walks in Wayne Manor's snow filled garden and laying around in my room watching movies or playing video games, really nothing that we wouldn't have done before dating.

It's actually amazing how little has changed since we got together. The only things I can really think of is the openness with our feelings, no longer hiding anything, and of course the kissing. Though there was no real conversation about it, we're clearly taking things slow, much slower than I have with any other girl, but I'm okay with that, because Kori isn't just any other girl. I'm glad we're building a solid foundation instead of rushing into anything because I really want this to last, which is something major for me.

Our friends have pretty much aall discovered our relationship, probably thanks to Wally, not that we were really hiding it from them. We just haven't went out of our way to tell anyone. Other than them really, no one knows besides Bruce, who you can hide nothing from. We haven't posted anything on social media about it and we really haven't been going out in public so no one from the paparazzi has seen anything either. Everyone will just figure it out when they figure it out I guess.

Things are going to be pretty busy the next few months. Christmas is in a few days, followed by New Years, and then things really get busy with national signing day in early February, where top prospect in the country sing with the college they want to go to, something I still haven't fully decided, and finally, graduation. Despite how hectic things may be at times, I'm glad Kori is going to be there by my side the entire way.

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

It's two days before the Christian holiday called Christmas and though my culture does not traditionally celebrate it, I have every year since I met Dick, so I'm usually in a great mood this time of year, full of joy and cheer, but this year is a little different. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic to celebrate the holiday with my best friend, and the unbelievably hansom man I am lucky enough to call my boyfriend, but before I can allow myself to enjoy it fully, I have to do something that scares me to the very depths of my soul. Tell my parents about us.

You see, in my culture, we are not supposed to have relationships with anyone outside our race and religion, especially the royals like my family. I do not believe in this of course, but my parents, especially my father, are very traditional in their beliefs, so it's understandable why I would be scared to tell them.

I never felt the need to mention Roy to them because I never really knew where my relationship with him was going, but it's different with Dick. I think we have a real future together, even though it's still early in our relationship, and I need to see if my parents are going to accept it. With Dick busy at rehab for a few hours I guessed this would be the best possible time to do it, the rest of the week being filled with Christmas parties and such.

Nervously, I walk through the doors of the house I've barely been to since Dick's injury. "Mom. Dad," I call out.

"In here," I hear my mother respond from the living room.

Slowly, I walk into the living room, thinking of every outcome from this conversation. They could potentially tell me I am forbidden to date him, but even if they did I wouldn't listen. I have waited and wanted this for too long to just give up on it because of someone else's disapproval, even if that someone else is my mother and father.

I find them on the couch, watching a movie. "Hey honey, welcome home. Where's Dick?" my father asks as I take a sit in the room's recliner.

"Oh, he's a rehab today. He's doing really well. Already jogging on the treadmill even though I tell him not to, but you know him. Stubborn." I pause and look away for a moment before turning back to them. "Actually, I'm here to talk about Dick... and me."

My father sits up straighter, his face turning serious, which makes me extremely nervous. "Oh?"

"Yes." X'hal, why is this so hard? Breathing in, I begin to explain. "For a long time, as I'm sure both of you know by now, I've had feelings for him and recently those feelings have... grown... a lot, and it turned out that he had feelings for me too, so we began dating last week. I know it's against our culture, but he's what makes me happy and I can really see a future with him. I would like your blessing, but even if you choose not to give it, I will not discontinue our relationship," I say quickly, trying to sound as confident as possible.

My father and mother look at each other very seriously and my nerves go into overdrive, but they relax slightly when they both look back at me with smiles on their faces.

"We're happy for you," my mother replies, catching me off guard.

"What?" I ask in complete shock. That certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

"We have watched you and Dick grow up together. We know the bond you two have. Every time you fell he has been the one to pick you up and he makes you happy. I don't know what more a father could possibly want for his daughter," my father answers.

With tears of happiness in my eyes, I leap into their laps like a little girl, hugging them both tightly. Everything is going perfectly right now and that scares me. Every time everything starts going right something comes along to mess things up. I just hope that's not the case this time.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

They danced, moving around and around the floor, laughing and enjoying themselves the entire time. This was Bruce's annual Christmas eve fundraiser for all the Gotham orphanages, which usually raked in upwards of a hundred million dollars in donations every year and this year would be no different. What was different this year was that this was the first year that Kori and Dick where there as a couple.

As they moved to the playing music, they shared soft kisses and words of affection, both knowing there was a ton of journalist there and that their relationship would be national news tomorrow morning, yet neither cared in the least.

As they stared into each others eyes, both knew. They knew that their feelings for each other had evolved to a point that both were scared to admit. It was horrifying, confusing, and addicting all at the same time.

"Dick?" Kori whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms even tighter around him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think I'm ready. ...I know I am?"

Ready? Ready for what? "What do you mean?" questioned.

"Dick, I want to have sex with you," she bluntly. Maybe it was just that she was highly aroused by how sexy he looked that night or maybe it was the one or two... or three she had that night, but she was feeling very confident in herself. She wanted him.

Dick pulled away, looking at her in shock. Did he just hear her right? "Kori, I don't...

"Dick," she cut him off. "Sex is very personal to my people. It's meant to strengthen the bond you have with your partner. I know you are worried about me regretting it in the morning, but you don't have to. I'm ready, Dick. I've waited a long time to find someone I wanted to share this with and I know without a doubt that you're the one I want to give my virginity to." Kori indeed was innocent, but that certainly didn't mean that she didn't have the same natural wants and desires as every other hormonal teenage girl. In fact, as of late, she been having quite a lot of thoughts about Dick, which was probably driving the current conversation.

Dick wanted to deny her, but he just couldn't because the truth was that he wanted her just as bad and he would by lying if he said that he wasn't having the same thoughts. "After you," he replied, motioning toward the exit.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter the mean writer ruins all the happiness, so just get ready for that. Also, Project Titan got a lot of support and at the completion of this story I'll let you guys choose between that and a sequel to this story. Please drop a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**One chapter to go. Not bad so far in my opinion.**

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

National signing day. Here we are. Both Vic and I sitting at a table inside a giant convention center in New York City, our friends and families sitting in the clustered audience, full of other player's families, couches, scouts, and of course an ass load of media, waiting for us to make our decision so they can broadcast it all over ESPN.

With me being the number one recruit in the nation and Vic being in the top five as well, a lot of the attention is on us particularly. It would be nerve racking but I've been surrounded by media my entire life almost, so it's nothing to me at this point. Just another day really.

I glance at Kori who sits in between Alfred and Bee. She looks extremely nervous, which I can tell by the way she is biting her lower lip, and tapping her foot against the carpeted floor of the convention center. She has done those same things since she was a kid. It's adorable really.

The reason she is nervous is a fairly simple one. She doesn't know which school I'm picking yet, and that's mostly because I don't even know myself, even as I set at this table moments away from making a choice that will affect my life for the next four years. Kori is going to USC and she desperately wants me to go there with her, and it's certainly one of the three options I have narrowed it down to, the other two being UCLA and Stanford. All schools are close, so no matter what school I go to, Kori and I'll see each other often. That's not really the deciding factor. Honestly, I don't know what the deciding factor is right now. I guess it's going to be an in the moment type thing.

Vic, who sits directly beside me, is up to pick first, his choices being between Alabama and Ohio State, two of the most prominent programs in the country. Neither of those schools are close to Bee's choice of NYU, so that probably doesn't factor into his choice in the slightest.

I watch as he glances between the two hats, and I'm guessing there were some Ohio State fans in the crowd because they cheer when he raises their hat and places it on his head. The media swarms him, asking him question after question as to what he expects from next season and what was his deciding factor.

Not long after his choice being made, all eyes in the room slowly drift to me, awaiting my decision. My attention however is focused on only one person. Kori.

I study her eyes that seem to be desperately willing me to grab the USC hat and place it on my head. Things have been going great between us as of late. We still can hang out and joke around just like we always have but now on top of that there is the sex, which is out of this world amazing. I love being around her and I think rooming together would be really cool. We had a great time when she was staying with me, while I recovered and I miss having her around all the time.

When I entered here today, Stanford was probably my first choice, but I don't think that's the case anymore. Feeling fairly confident in my decision, I place the USC hat on my head and am almost immediately bull rushed by the media, them shoving their cameras in my face and practically yelling questions at me, but the entire time my eyes are focused on Kori. She's smiling so widely, clearly ecstatic about my choice. She flashes a heart symbol at me with her hands and I wink back at her. I can't wait for the fall.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The school year was beginning to wind down and everyone was feeling it. It was getting closer and closer by the day. Graduation.

It was already mid March and talks of summer, college, and change were floating throughout the school, and specifically among Dick and Kori's friends. They currently all sat around a table in the court yard of the school discussing the upcoming changes, each throwing in their view points on the mater.

"So... this is it, guys. This is one of the last times we'll be sitting at this very table as a group," Wally announced dramatically as he stroked that stone table lovingly.

"We still have two months left," Rachel droned.

"Oh, come one, mama," Gar exclaimed, throwing hid arm over her shoulder only for her to shrug it right back off. "You have to be excited, right?"

"I know I am," Vic interjected before Rachel could tell Gar not to call her mama. "I can't wait to get to, Ohio."

"First time anyone has ever said that," Dick joked.

"We're not all California boys," Vic shot back.

"And thank God for that," Bee included. "I don't think I could deal with you being so far away." Bee was going to NYU in the next few months, which of course was on the other side of the country from California. It was bad enough her Vic weren't going to the same school, each chasing their own dreams, but the other side of the country? That would have been too much.

Vic place his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer, giving her a kiss on her temple. "I'm really going to miss you, but at least you will have Gar and Raven with you. I'm going to be all by myself out there."

"So am I," Donna added. "Yale is a great school and I'm lucky to have gotten accepted, but I'm going to miss you guys." Donna was being modest. She was not only accepted to Yale, but received a full scholarship. I guess they saw the same potential in her that everyone else did.

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to live without all of you," Kori chimed in, her tiny body tucked into Dick's larger one.

"Oh, please," Bee began. "You got your boy toy with you... and will either of you explain to me how it took you two ten years to finally figure out what everyone else knew all along?" she questioned, looking between Dick and Kori.

"Well, basically... I'm an idiot," Dick summed it up, causing all of them to laugh. "But seriously, everything worked out in the end, which, in my opinion, is all that matters."

"I don't care how long it took," Kori added, glancing up at him lovingly. "Although, I do hope the rest of our relationship doesn't take as long to progress," she joked.

"If that's the case you won't have babies till you're in your fifties," Bee teased. Dick and Kori glanced between each other, visually agreeing there would be no babies happening anytime soon anyway.

The group joked and laughed the rest of their lunch, but in the back of all of their minds they knew that this would be one of the last times that they got to do this and that was something no one wanted to talk about. They would save their tears for graduation.

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

One more. Just one more rep. That's what I tell to myself as I press the heavy loaded barbell off my chest over and over again. I am finally cleared to workout, which I've been doing anyway for the last few weeks. My strength is quickly rebuilding from the hiatus from the gym and I am feeling pretty good. It's finally April and there's about a month and a half to that glorious day known as graduation, which means there is also about a month and a half until my first college practice and I need to be in top shape for that.

Besides my sometimes severely soar muscles, things are going fantastic right now. Kori and I are great. If I knew dating your best friend was this fun and easy I would have done it a long time ago. There's no drama or headaches between us, which I love. In fact, I think we argued way more as just friends than we do now. My guess was that it was the built up sexual frustration, but I don't know. Regardless, I couldn't be happier. I really think she is perfect for me.

I'm brought out of my thoughts of Kori when I see a breaking news icon flash across the tv that hangs on the wall in my gym. I have really been keeping up with world events lately, which I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I didn't realize how messed up our world was I guess. Removing my headphones that rest in my ear, I listen as a man in a blue suit appears on the screen. _"News tonight out of Iraq. The terrorist group, ISIS has taken the capital city of Baghdad after days of conflict with Iraqi forces. There are reports of widespread death of men, women, and children and we have received images too ghastly to show on television. Shortly after news of the siege of the Iraqi capital President Obama announced that he would be sending troops into both Iraq and Syria over the next six months to deal with the vastly spreading and malicious terrorist group. We shall bring you more news as we receive it, but the situation certainly does look grave in the middle east on this night."_

I sat there on the weight bench, reflecting what I just heard. ISIS, those bitch ass motherfuckers, took another city, but that isn't even what has me so furious. They killed not only men, but innocent women and children just because they were there. There was no reason behind it. Because of them, some kid is going to have to live their life without his or her parents. Because of them, some mother lost her child, probably watching him viciously murdered right in front of her eyes.

I know that pain it causes to lose someone close to you. I know the hurt and hate it creates inside of someone. I know what those mothers, those kids, are feeling right now and though I don't know a single one of them personally, it genuinely breaks my heart because I have been there in their shoes feeling the same thing as them. As I reflect back on my parents death, something I try to avoid doing, I feel something inside of me change in that moment. A dimmed fire inside of me, erupts, as if gasoline has been thrown on it, causing it to ablaze.

I glance at a USC poster on my gym's wall. College was going to be great. Kori and I rooming together. Playing football in front of millions of people. Partying and having a blast on the weekends. Surely being the man on campus. But while I am doing all of that, while I am living it up in California, innocent people would be dying, women and children at that. Can I allow myself to simply stand by and watch these things happen, turning a blind eye like most people do because it's not their problem? When kids are getting murdered it's everyone's problem is my opinion, so the answer was no. I can't.

I look down at a picture of Kori on the screensaver on my phone sadly. I know what I have to do and it's going to probably ruin everything, but I feel like I have a duty to uphold that's more important than what I want.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Dick stood there in the parking lot, in front of grey building. He read the sign in front of it. 'United States Army Recruiting Center.'

* * *

 **We're getting close to the end guys. One chapter left. You guys are going to hate me. Review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter guys. This was originally supposed to be a simple story to ease me back into writing, but I think it became more than that as it went. Hope all of you enjoyed!**

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

Three weeks. That's all we have left before graduation and I am completely ecstatic about it. Everything is going wonderfully at the moment. My cap and gown has been ordered, I'm almost done packing for college, and prom is in the process of being set up as we speak.

Things are just great right now... well, everything except one thing. Dick has been a little...distant the last couple of weeks and I can't figure out what's wrong. It seemed like it came out of nowhere honestly. One day he was completely fine and the next he just withdrew himself for seemingly no reason. I have a small fear that he is thinking of breaking up with me, but I can't think of anything I could have done to cause it. Besides, he hasn't really been treating me any differently. He's just a lot quieter than normal and seems to have lost all excitement about college, not even wanting to talk about it anymore.

I know I have to confront him about it, but it's hard to get through to him sometimes. He's supposed to be here anytime now and I guess now would be as good a time as any to do so. Just as the thought crosses through my mind, I hear my door open and I turn to see him walking through in a pair of black gym shorts and a red tank top, probably just coming from the gym. X'hal, he looks good. ...Come on, Kori. Focus.

I walk over to greet him and we exchange a hug, him placing a small kiss on my head as we do. He then makes his way over to my bed to sit down and I follow, but choose to stand, knowing I can't have a serious conversation sitting beside him. "I'm glad you came. We need to talk, Dick," I state, trying not to seem nervous.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "About what?"

Deep breathe. "Lately you been so out of touch and I want to know why. You were so excited to be going off to college with me and now you don't want to talk about it at all. What's going on?"

He drops his gaze from me and looks away, staring off at nothing in particular. "I'm not going to college, Kori."

"What?" I question, clearly shocked. I'm not even sure I heard him right. I couldn't have, could I? I mean, he has to go with me. It was our plan.

He still fails to look at me, seeming sad, yet thoughtful. "I should have told you the moment I knew, but I didn't know how to. ...I still don't really."

"What do you mean, you aren't going to college?" I drill, still stuck on that.

He sighs and stands. "I just think that their our things more important that throwing a football around. I want to make a real difference."

"Dick, what are you talking about?" I ask practically begging for clarification.

He says nothing for a moment, only pulling out his phone from his pocket and typing on it for a brief second before handing it over to me. "This."

I look over the phone, finding a screen filled with pictures that make me gasp and nearly vomit. Middle eastern children no more that age of five or six hanging from a tree, clearly long passed dead. Women laying lifelessly on the ground with bullet wholes in their heads. Children's bodies that have been layed one on top of another and burned. It was the hardest thing I ever had to look at. I gave the phone back to Dick, still trying not to vomit. "Why did you show me that?"

"That's what's happening to innocent women and children. ISIS is killing them just for the hell of it. Mother's watching their kids die, kids growing up with no parents, all because of their evil. They have to be stopped, Kori. Those women and Children need help," he explains, rather passionately.

"So, you're going to help them instead of going to college, Dick? How?" I ask, my mind racing.

"I joined the army, Kori. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I signed up for a special forces slot and I really think I can make a difference over there."

"You did what?" I practically scream at him, and I may or may not be crying by this point. "Dick, you could die over there. Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I have to do it," he says in a much calmer and quieter voice than mine. "They need someone to stand up for them."

"It doesn't have to be you, Dick. You don't have to be a hero. You could die over there and then what? It would be for nothing," I yell, furious that he would even consider such a thing. What if he does die? I can't deal with that.

"It wouldn't be for nothing," he says louder, clearly becoming angry. "Innocent people are being murdered. Are they nothing, Kori? Do their lives not matter just as much as yours and mine?"

His lion like roar takes all the anger out of me. I hate to admit, but he is making a strong case. "Dick, I..."

"Forget it, Kori," he demands, raising his hand to silence me. "I thought you'd be more understanding than this. Guess I was wrong." With that he storms past me and out of my bedroom door, leaving me there to cry alone.

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

I lay in my bed, my face buried in my pillow, crying my eyes out. I can't believe what just happened. He's leaving and there doesn't seem to be anything I can do to stop him. I can't even breathe it hurts so bad.

I hear the door to my room open and glance up, praying that it's Dick, but am disappointed to find that it's just my father. I'm sure he heard all of the screaming and saw Dick storm out, so he's probably just checking on me. "Are you okay?" I hear him ask and feel his wait sit on the bed beside me.

I just shake my head, sobbing as I do and feel his hand rub up and down my back, attempting to comfort me.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he questions.

I slowly roll over and look at him with my swollen, tear filled eyes. "Dick's leaving," I cry.

"What do you mean?" my father asks, sharing the same confusion I did earlier.

"He decided that he's not going with me to USC. He showed me all of these pictures of dead women and children that ISIS killed and said he couldn't stand by and watch innocent people die, so he joined the army." I shake my head trying to get rid of some the trickling tears running down my face before continuing. "I said I didn't get why it had to be him and we just kind of started arguing from there."

"Ah, I see," my father says, rubbing his chin with his hand. "You know what I think?" he continues after a moment.

"What?" I question.

"I think that Dick is a very brave man and you should support him in this decision. It is one not many have the courage and will to make. Be proud of him for that. I know you shall miss him greatly, but X'hal has a path for both of you, my dear, and I truly believe that those paths may diverge at times, but they shall always come back together in time. Have faith. Let your lives take their destined courses and if you two are meant to be then you will be, and trust me, I have it on good authority that you will be."

I wipe my eyes and nod. I do not know if my father is right about X'hal's plan, but I do know that he is right about one thing. I should support Dick... no matter how hard it is.

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

I stand in front of Dick's door at Wayne Manor, nervously preparing to walk in. I don't really know what I'm going to say, but I guess it'll just come to me... at least I hope it does.

Twisting the door knob, I walk through there threshold, finding Dick there, as well as our entire group of friends sitting around the room, and judging by their faces, they all seem to have received the same news that I did just hours earlier. They all look at me, but my attention is focused mainly on Dick. He looks at me uncertainly before turning to everybody else. "Hey guys, can you give Kori and I a minute."

"No, I think whatever needs to be said can be said in front of all of us," Wally announces, clearly wanting to hear the whole thing.

Donna frowns and grabs the red head by his ear and drags him toward the door, everyone else following behind her. As they pass they all give me sympathetic looks, clearly seeing that I am in pain at the moment. Once they all pass Dick's eyes return to me and they look conflicted, a mix between upset and understanding. "Come to yell at me again?" he asks.

"No," I answer as I walk closer to him, my arms folded shyly at my waist. "After thinking a bit, I realize I was wrong to be angry at you. I'm just so scared that if you leave I will never see you again and you are so important to me and I just.." he stops me with a tight hug, bury his head in my neck and I do the same in his.

When we finally break away after what feels like years he studies me. "Kori, I don't want to leave you, but I can't stand by and watch this happen. I will make you a promise though. No matter where I go, no matter where I am, I will always be thinking of you and one day I will come back to you."

I nod, teary eyed. "...but what about us now?"

He's quiet for a long time. This is clearly a hard subject even though we both know how this is going to end, neither of us wanting to say it. "I'm going to be gone a long time. My training is over a year long and even after it's done we will be deploying a lot. If we stay together, we'll never see each other with you busy with you're own things and I don't want you to spend your four years in college worried about me, what I'm doing or where I am. It's supposed to be the best time of your life and I don't want to take that away from you."

I want to tell him I'd wait a life time for him, that he'd always the person that I... that I loved, but I don't want to make this any harder on either one of us, so I don't say anything. I just hug him and cry, knowing that the relationship I have waited for for so long is over, and the worst part is that it's no one's fault at all, no one's besides life and destiny.

* * *

 **Kori's POV**

Today is the day. No not the day of graduation. That was two days ago in fact. Today is a far more important day than that. Today is the day that Dick is leaving for basic training, off to Fort Benning, Georgia. Today's sadness outweighs the happiness of graduation by a thousand tons.

Today I'm at the recruiting station, next to a parked silver van, that's taking all of the recruits to the airport, watching Dick hug all of his friends and family, everyone crying. Even Bruce is a little teary eyed as he shares a hug with his son, who has become a great man in even his eyes.

Today I'm feeling him wrap his arms around me for what I know could be the last time. Today I'm feeling him place one last soft kiss on mt head. Today my best friend, my world, and the person I love, but am to scared to tell is loading up on the van leaving us behind, following his own destiny.

Today, as I watch that van pull away, I am heartbroken. I love him. I love him so much in so many ways and I hope he know each one, no matter where he is in the world. Dick is indeed the best thing to ever happen to me. It's because of fate that our paths intertwined on that day ten years ago and maybe, hopefully, fate isn't yet done with our story. Maybe this is just the end of the first book.

* * *

 **Sequel? Yes or No? Review and tell me. If the idea gets enough support I'll do one.**


End file.
